


Teacher's Pet

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Teacher AU, adrien doesn't stay with his current wife, adrienette - Freeform, inspired by a song, married adrien, no kwamis, teacher/student au, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Adrien Agreste has been a college instructor for a while. He has taught various subjects and Marinette Dupain-Cheng has taken every course. He is married to a actress, who constantly cheats on him, but he refuses to leave her because they have a daughter. He has feelings for Marinette and she him, but he knows that it's not appropriate. When he sees the newest Instagram post by his current wife in Milan... he vents to Marinette, who offers to help "fix" his marriage by babysitting his daughter so that they can talk. But Adrien would rather go with to spoil Emma.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 78
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **I've been asked for years now to write a teacher/student AU and I haven't until now. I've actually had this in a works for a while. So there is quite a bit written. I had planned to finish it in full and then post it, but it's better if I just drop what I have. It was inspired by Melanie Martinez's Teacher's Pet and her K-12 Video. It's so good. I recommend watching it. Anyway, enjoy. :)**

Adrien Agreste stood at the front of the class, writing physics examples on the board. He walked down the rows of students with the text book in his hand. He spoke with the white board marker. He tapped the desks of any students who were sleeping or texting on their phones. 

They’d peer up and he’d smirk and wink at them to make them stop. He made his way past Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s desk, reached into his pocket, and dropped a folded piece of paper onto her desk as he walked past. 

Her heart throbbed as she peered at him and put her hand over it to hide it. She slowly slid it towards her lap and clutched it in her lap. She had liked him for a long time. Her best friend called it a silly crush, but there was something about him. Her friends made fun of her and called her a teacher’s pet. Called her a suck up. That she was kissing ass to get a good grade in their  _ Physics II _ course, but she didn’t care about the grade. She only cared about him. 

She bit her bottom lip as she watched him sit at his desk and twirl a pen between his fingers. His plum hued shirt made his peridot eyes sparkle and stand out. His dark grey pants only accentuated his rounded ass and she couldn’t help but stare when he’d walk through the aisles of long desks. His golden hair was always slightly messy and gelled to the side. He often smiled at the class and she swore it was only for her when he’d lock his gaze with hers. 

Marinette brought her pen to her lips as she bit it and he flashed a glance at her and licked his lips. He did a short nod and she set her pen down to turn her attention to the note. She knew he was married to an actress, but unhappy. He had a kid too, but she couldn’t care less. She wanted him regardless. She slowly opened the note and peered down at it. 

**_Meet me at my office hours. I want to discuss where your grades are at and what your future holds._ **

Marinette swallowed hard and folded it back up. She slowly peered up at Adrien as he taught the whole class. His eyes glanced at her again and she nodded. She watched the corner of his lips curl up into a slight smirk and his eyes smoldered. She gasped and crossed her legs as she brought the end of her pen back to her lips. She watched and heard him stumble as he stared at her. 

Marinette pressed her lips together and waited for class to be over. She waited until everyone left before she got up with her backpack. She went to leave when he grabbed her wrist. 

“Hey, Marinette.” Adrien spoke as the door shut in front of her, causing her black skirt to sway. “Can I talk to you a moment?” 

“Yes?” Marinette slowly turned around to peer up at him as he let her wrist go. 

“I- I don’t have many friends and I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.” Adrien stood with his arm in his hand as he peered off to the side. 

“Of course. What’s wrong? You’re doing good if that’s what you’re gonna ask me.” Marinette raked her teeth along her bottom lip. 

“No, but thank you. I really enjoy teaching, but that’s not my issue. I mean it is… but it’s not? I don’t know. Look. Um.” Adrien sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I’m married and I have a kid and-” 

“I thought you wanted to talk during office hours.” Marinette raised an eyebrow as she peered up at him. 

“I do. But- I just- I don’t think…” Adrien stepped closer to her and licked his lips. “I don’t think it’s appropria-” 

“Yes?” Marinette stepped closer to him, dropping her bag to the floor, and ran her fingertips along his desk as she approached him. 

“Appropriate to…” Adrien glanced down to watch her fingertips slide up the back of his hand and along his forearm as Marinette got closer.

“To…?” Marinette tilted her head slightly as she peered at him through her dark lashes. 

“Continue what we have going on here.” Adrien bit the last words out and panted as he stumbled back against the white board. 

“What does this have to do with not having friends, le maitre?” Marinette stepped even closer as she walked her fingers up the buttons on his shirt like skipping stones. 

“Look, um-” Adrien sighed as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her fingertips from his shirt to go sit at the front table in front of his papers. “The next class is about to come in. I need to vent and I don’t know who else to vent to but you. So, if you could just cum- I mean go- arrive - oh God… Just visit me during my office hours for me.” Adrien tugged at his hair as he adjusted his hips in the chair. 

“Okay.” Marinette pressed her lips together as she watched the man in front of her get lost in turmoil. “Anything else?” 

“Nope. Just- kiss-  _ SEE _ you then. Shit.” Adrien smacked himself in the face and groaned. 

Marinette softly giggled as she nodded, grabbed her bag, and walked out of the classroom. 

Alya grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side. “Hey, girl! You were late to the library.” 

“Yeah.” Marinette bit her fingernail in thought as she blushed and Alya stared at her with a knowing glance. 

“You really need to leave that poor man alone.” Alya rolled her eyes and led her best friend to the library. 

“What’s so wrong about wanting something I can’t have? I’ve barely taken a taste of the forbidden fruit anyway, Als.” Marinette sighed as they walked into the library. 

“That’s just it. For- bid- den. Taboo. You can’t have your instructor, M. He’s married and has a damn kid.” Alya yanked her through rows of books. 

“Miserably married.” Marinette pointed at her and held up her left hand and wiggled her ring finger. “Doesn’t wear his ring either.” 

“Not all people wear rings…” Alya rolled her eyes and watched her friend set her bag on a table. 

“His wife is an actress, Alya. I bet she’s rarely home and when she is? Who knows what it’s like.” Marinette shrugged as she took out her physics book. 

“Why are you even taking that course?” Alya grabbed her book and yanked it towards herself. 

“Because…” Marinette worried her bottom lip as she pulled it back. 

“Because Adrien is teaching it. You have taken all of his courses.” Alya pointed at her. “Including his literature one. Ya know, the one on Shakespeare.” 

“Oh my God…” Marinette clutched the book to her chest and melted in her seat. “Have you heard that man read Shakespeare? Alya… It’s amazing.” 

“You have it bad. You need to stop. Don’t see him. Drop his class.” Alya warned her as she opened up her own homework. 

“Can’t. Meeting him during his office hours in a moment.” Marinette giggled as she set the book down to study. 

“Don’t. I beg of you.” Alya sighed and watched the girl purse her lips. 

“What? He said he has no friends and needs to vent. That he trusts me.” Marinette sighed and Alya shook her head. 

“You’re in an enclosed room and it’s filling with water. I’m telling you.” Alya warned her and Marinette packed up her things after looking at her phone. 

“Got to go.” Marinette ran off towards the administration building. 

She walked up the stairs to the science department area and walked past doors, looking for his office. She had been there once before. Each name on a plate passed her by and made her heart race faster. Marinette stopped at the one that said, Adrien Agreste. 

Marinette cleared her throat and tapped her fist on the door. She waited with her fingers in her mouth as she heard the sound of a chair creak. Her heart jumped up her throat as the door opened and her eyes focused on a pair of black leather dress shoes. Her gaze slowly trailed up his grey slacks and plum shirt until it rested on his adam’s apple. It moved as he swallowed hard and she let her fingers slip from her mouth as she peered up into his emerald eyes. 

“Hi.” Marinette whispered and her greeting came out like a prayer rather than a friendly notion. 

Adrien cleared his throat and stepped to the side, gesturing for her to step inside. “Have a seat.” 

Marinette took her backpack off and slipped past him. She set her bag on the floor and sat down in the leather chair that sat across from his desk. 

“You want me- I mean- wanted to see me?” She sat on her hands and crossed her ankles as her cheeks flushed. 

She watched him trip and stumble into his office chair when he heard her mix up and something about it made her feel satisfied. That she had done something to get a rise out of him. 

Adrien grabbed the framed photo of his wife and daughter, slamming it down onto the desk. “Look, I-” He ran his hand through his hair as he leaned on his desk with his elbows. “This isn’t okay.” He gestured with his index finger between them. “This desk- has- if this- I- Damnit.” 

Marinette blushed and bit her thumb as she stared at a very flustered person. “This desk?” 

“If this desk wasn’t here.” He hit his hands on the desk with a very concerned expression. “Separating us? I’d be in deep shit.”

Marinette’s eyes went wide as she stared at how his chest rose and fell and how his adam’s apple bobbed. How his muscles seemed tense and how he gripped the pen on his desk in his fists. His knuckles were white and she knew with one small flick, the pen would snap in two. 

“Is that… what this is about?” Marinette slowly peered up into his smoldering gaze. “Why you needed to talk to me?” 

“NO!” The word burst from his mouth and he threw his pen onto the desk as he leaned back in his office chair, clutching the arms. “Sorry. No, it’s not.” He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, hitting the heel of his palm on the arm.

“So… what is it then?” Marinette leaned on the desk with her arms. 

“My wife.” Adrien sighed as he gave in and slid his phone from his pocket. “She’s a good woman. A lovely woman. But-”

“But?” Marinette raised an eyebrow as she watched him tap on his phone before he threw his phone down and slid it across the desk. 

“She went to Milan this week for an acting job. This was on her Instagram.” Marinette took his phone and cringed at the photo of a woman with brunette hair and crystal blue eyes beside a very gorgeous shirtless man with black hair and olive hued eyes. “Co-star?” 

“Random man she picked up on the beach.” Adrien sighed and gripped his hair in his hands. “Happens every time. She has a new toy every week. I choose to ignore it for our daughter. Our daughter means the world to me. Not to her. I mean nothing to her.” 

“Clearly.” Marinette snorted and then cringed again. “Sorry. She seems like a real bitch.” 

“I mean what else am I supposed to do? I can’t leave. I can’t take her mother away.” Adrien sighed as Marinette slid his phone back towards him. Adrien grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket. “Our kid doesn’t deserve this. We try not to fight in front of her. I try to keep it in the bedroom after she’s gone to bed. But it’s getting harder to pretend. To kiss her after she’s kissed another. To f- pardon me for a moment- fuck her after she’s done so already. Which is far and few between as it is.” He groaned and Marinette licked her lips and nodded. 

She stood up and walked around to his side. He peered up from his fists, letting his hair go from them. “I don’t know how she can look at you and want more. I don’t know how she doesn’t see how lucky she is. How much I envy her? How much any woman would envy her? She’s an idiot to not see what she has.”

Adrien snorted and shook his head. “I’m not special. I’m really just a nerd that was sheltered for far too long. A complete idiot.” 

“Stop.” Marinette pressed her finger to his lips and sat in his lap. She felt his body stiffen as he tried to control himself. “You’re not an idiot and you are special. She’s the issue. How about this?” 

Adrien stared at her as she removed her finger from his soft lips. “What?” 

“How about I take your daughter for a few hours? How old is she?” Marinette smiled and his eyes widened in shock. 

“She’s five.” Adrien relaxed and sighed. Marinette nodded with a warm smile.

“How about I take her to the mall and spoil her? Then you can talk to your wife.” Marinette really didn’t want to help them, but she felt bad for him. 

“How about this… My wife is going to be gone for a while. What if we meet you at the mall and we can both spoil her.” Adrien worried his bottom lip and Marinette touched his chin to pry his lip from his teeth. 

“Okay.” Marinette got lost in his gaze. He knew this was a dangerous idea, but having his daughter there for some reason made him feel like he’d be more in control. He needed a friend and if this was a way that he could hang out with someone… he’d take it. 

“Tonight?” Adrien raised an eyebrow and she flinched in his lap, causing him to catch his breath as her ass brushed against him. His nails raked along the leather arms of his chair as he tried to control himself. 

“Sorry. Tonight works.” Marinette brought her fingers to her lips as she became nervous. 

“I just have to pick her up from my father’s and then I can make it over there.” Adrien warmly smiled and bit back a groan as Marinette stood up. 

“Right. So… Six?” Marinette swallowed hard. 

“Six is good. See you then.” Adrien waved at her as she grabbed her bag and left. 

Six was only an hour away and she had to hurry up and get changed into something that would be appropriate for their date. She shook her head and corrected herself.  _ Not a date. Friends. Hanging out. _

**Song I wrote to and inspired this story:**

[ **Teacher's Pet by Melanie Martinez** ](https://youtu.be/z1ctnmiFe8k)

[ **K-12 Video by Melanie Martinez (In case you haven't seen it.)** ](https://youtu.be/2HtaIvb61Uk)


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette stood in front of the fountains of the mall in a pair of blue jeans, a cream toned flowy floral blouse , and lilac  _ Converse _ shoes. She had gone with a neutral makeup look and had put her hair up into a ponytail. She held the strap of her crossbody purse and waited for him to show up. She’d be lying if she wasn’t nervous to meet his daughter. 

She saw him first. His golden hair stood out as he stood in tight blue jeans, a navy deep V-Neck tee, and bright orange  _ Converse _ shoes. He looked both ways and then lifted his daughter up onto his shoulders to jog across the street to reach the sidewalk. He set her down and Marinette giggled behind her hand as the little girl giggled. She looked just like him, Golden hair and beautiful peridot eyes. Her smile was infectious and her giggle was so sweet. She wore black leggings and a pink dress. A purple flower barrette held her bangs to the side. 

She watched him take her little hand and walk towards her. He smiled and crouched down as he pointed Marinette out to his daughter. Marinette’s heart pounded as the little girl became shy and clutched her dress, swaying back and forth. He watched Adrien hold his daughters sides, kiss her cheek, and chuckle as he picked her up. 

Marinette brushed the loose tendrils of hair behind her ear and smiled at them as they approached. She waved as Adrien set his daughter down with a warm smile. 

“Hi.” She crouched down to her level with a warm smile. “What’s your name?” 

“Emma.” The little girl bit the neckline of her dress and swayed back and forth. “This is my daddy.” She grabbed Adrien’s jeans and pulled on them. 

“Well, Emma. You have a very beautiful name and I love your dress.” Marinette smiled at her. 

“What do you say?” Adrien sweetly spoke and nudged his daughter. 

“Thank. You.” Emma softly spoke and shifted her ballet flats. “What’s your name?” 

“Marinette. But you can call me Mari, if you’d like.” Marinette smiled and watched the little girl think for a moment, silently testing her name out on her tongue. “Ready to have some fun with your daddy and me?” 

She watched her shyly nod and scury beside Adrien to grab his hand. Marinette stood up and smiled at Adrien. 

“Hi.” Marinette softly spoke and he smiled at her with a wink. 

“Let’s go on an adventure! Shall we?” Marinette hopped as she turned to face forward and she heard a small gasp and giggle as flats hit the ground in a hop. She peered over her shoulder with a smirk. “Are you copying me?” She teased the little girl. 

“No…” Emma lied as Marinette softly giggled. 

“Hmm… I don’t know…” Marinette hopped again and watched the little girl hop. 

Adrien chuckled as his daughter continued to copy the woman in front of him as they walked. Marinette did a random spin and Emma spun, causing Adrien to have to raise her arm and spin her. 

“Where is your favorite place to go?” Marinette stopped suddenly and spun around to face them with a smile. 

“Toy store.” Emma shyly spoke as Adrien shook his head. 

“She’d live in one and buy everything if I let her.” Adrien chuckled as his daughter peered at him. “What? You would.” 

“Daddy…” Emma crossed her arms, letting his hand go as she pouted. “She is a friend. You embarrass me.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Should I go? Am I unwanted?” Adrien raised his hands and went to turn to leave when he felt little arms wrap around him as his daughter ran into him. 

“Wouldn’t be the same without you.” Marinette chimed in and Adrien turned around to pick Emma up into his arms. 

“I was kidding.” Adrien hugged his daughter and then raised her onto his shoulders. “So, toy store first for the princess?” 

“Sounds good to me.” Marinette smiled as they walked side by side towards the shop. 

Adrien stepped inside and Emma begged to be put down. He set her down and she took off pouring all of her squeals onto the toys around her. Marinette laughed as she watched his daughter jump for joy. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Look Look!” Emma gasped as she pointed to all of the dolls, RC cars, and stuffed animals. 

“You know what you’ve done right?” Adrien leaned over to whisper into Marinette’s ear with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Created a very cute monster that I wish was in my home.” Marinette covered her mouth. “I mean-” 

Adrien chuckled and uncrossed his arms to graze his pinky against the back of her hand as he ran up to his daughter, grabbing a foam sword to save the princess from a dragon. 

Marinette blushed and let her fingers fall from her lips as she watched them play. She hadn’t been lying. She wanted to live with them. Wanted a life with them. The very thought of his wife trading this for  _ that _ made no sense to her. Not when she witnessed how much love he had for Emma. How could his wife do such a thing? 

“Marinette?” Adrien called for her and gestured for her to come over with them. 

“Coming!” Marinette jogged over to them as they went through the stuffed animals. 

Marinette picked up a black cat and held its neck to make it move. “Meow.” She made a purring sound as she made it walk around and rub against things in a loving way. “Do you like kitties?” 

“We have two.” Emma grabbed the black cat from Marinette and hugged it in her arms, cuddling her cheek against it. “This looks like Plagg.” 

“It does doesn’t it.” Adrien placed his hands on his hips as his daughter peered up at him with babydoll eyes. He sighed and shook his head. 

“Can I have him?” Emma gave him a big lip and bat her eyelashes. 

“You learn that from Mommy?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Pwease… pwetty pwease… Daddy…” Emma begged as she peered up at him and tried her hardest to be irresistible. 

Marinette touched his arm. “I’ll buy it.” 

“Really?” Emma bounced for joy as she glanced between her father and Marinette. 

“Mm-hm.” Marinette smiled as she crouched down. “Today is all about you, Princess.” 

“Eeee!” Emma squealed as she spun around and jumped for joy. 

Adrien chuckled and held his hand out to her. “C’mon. Let’s go pay and find some more stores, hm?” 

They walked up to the counter and Marinette smiled at Emma. “Put Mr. Plagg up there, please.” 

Emma set the black cat up onto the counter and Marinette smiled at the sales person. 

“She is too cute.” The woman smiled at Emma as she scanned the stuffed animal. “Is he yours? He is such a cute kitty.” 

“It’s Plagg.” Emma giggled as the sales person passed her the cat. 

“Well, you take good care of him.” The cashier smiled as Marinette finished up paying. 

“Thanks, have a good day.” Marinette smiled at the lady. 

“Great kid.” The woman smiled at the two of them and Adrien smiled. 

“Thank you.” Adrien nodded as they left the shop. 

They walked through the mall and Marinette continued to do little silly things as she walked to make Emma giggle. There was a play area and Emma became excited as she saw it. 

“Can I play?” Emma jumped for joy as she looked at it. 

“What do you think?” Marinette peered up at Adrien with a warm smile. 

“I don’t see why not.” Adrien shrugged and they walked inside the play area. 

It had massive climbing things that were made to look like a car, hill, bridge, flower, butterfly, and a bus. Kids ran around and Adrien sat down on the side with the two of them. 

Emma sat beside him and took her ballet flats off to go run into the play area. She looked back at them and Adrien nodded with a smile. She then looked over at Marinette, who smiled and told her to go have fun. Emma smiled and ran off to join the other kids. 

“This is good for her.” Adrien sighed as he leaned back against the back of the seat. 

“She doesn’t play often?” Marinette peered over at him. 

“Not like this. With me? Sure. But not with other kids.” Adrien sighed as he watched Emma giggle and play tag with two other kids. 

“Does your wife play with her?” Marinette worried her bottom lip and noticed how his gaze flicked to her mouth and back to her eyes. 

“Not really. She doesn’t have time.” Adrien sighed as he turned his gaze back to his daughter. “So, tell me more about Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Physics isn’t your strong suit. So… what is it that you are into?” 

Marinette gasped at his comment. “I- I’m not that bad at physics.” 

Adrien chuckled and nodded. “You’re not bad, but… it’s definitely not… your thing.” 

“It’s not.” Marinette gave in and giggled. “I like art, drawing, sewing, crafting, um… I like to read Shakespeare.” 

“Ah… you were in my Shakespeare course when I taught it a few semesters ago.” Adrien shook his finger at her. “I thought you were familiar.” 

“Yeah. You- You rea-” Marinette was interrupted by a slew of words from his lips that caught her heart on fire. 

“ _ If thou wilt deign this favor, for thy meed. A thousand honey secrets shalt thou know. Here come and sit where never serpent hisses; And, being sat, I’ll smother thee with kisses,”  _ Adrien whispered low enough for only her to hear as he watched his daughter run around with the other kids. “ _ And yet not cloy thy lips with loathed satiety, But rather famish them amid their plenty, making them red, and pale, with fresh variety; Ten kisses short as one, one long as twenty. A summer’s day will seem an hour but short, Being wasted in such time-beguiling sport.”  _

Marinette blushed as he slowly peered over at her with a smirk. “ _ With this, she seizeth on his sweating palm, The precedent of pith and livelihood, And, trembling in her passion, calls it balm- Earth’s sovereign salve to do a goddess good. Being so enraged, desire doth lend her force. Courageously to pluck him from his horse.”  _ Marinette continued for him and his cheeks reddened as he widened his thighs. 

He swallowed hard and took a slow deep breath. “ _ Over one arm, the lusty courser’s rein; Under her other was the tender boy, Who blushed and pouted in a dull disdain. With leaden appetite, unapt to toy. She red and hot as coals of glowing fire; He red for shame, but frosty in desire.”  _

Marinette gasped and crossed her legs as she cleared her throat. “ _ The studded bridle on a ragged bough. Nimbly she fastens- O, how quick is love! The steed is stalled up, and even now to tie the rider she begins to prove. Backward she pushed him, as she would be thrust, and governed him in strength, though not in lust.”  _

Adrien smiled at his daughter and waved as she continued to run up and over the bridge. “ _ So soon was she along as he was down, each leaning on their elbows and their hips. Now doth she stroke his cheek, now doth he frown. And ‘gins to chide, but soon she stops his lips, And, kissing, speaks, with lustful language broken: ‘If thou wilt chide, thy lips shall never open.’”  _

Marinette quietly mewled and covered her mouth to hide it and Adrien bit his bottom lip as it echoed into his ear. Emma ran up to them and giggled as she grabbed Adrien’s hand. 

“Let’s go shop more!” Emma yanked her father up and Adrien let her go to pull his shirt down and shoved his hands into his pockets to adjust his jeans. 

“Ready?” Adrien held his hand out to Marinette and she dreamily nodded as she stood up and stumbled. Adrien grabbed her and stabilized her with a chuckle. “You alright?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” Marinette cleared her throat and straightened her clothing. 

Emma dragged them through the mall and into a clothing store. “Can I get a dress?” 

“You have so many dresses, love.” Adrien sighed and Emma became sad. 

“Hey.” Marinette touched Adrien’s arm and smiled at him as Emma ran to look at dresses. “Her day. Not yours to be upset.”

Adrien nodded and ran his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. Your wife hurt you. Which isn’t fun, but that little girl is excited to be out with you. Look at her.” Marinette pointed his daughter out. “She’s so happy.” 

Adrien smiled and nodded as he took a deep breath. “You’re right. Em?” 

Emma ran back over to him and Adrien crouched down. “How about you pick out one dress that you love and daddy will buy it for you.” 

“Okay!” Emma hugged him and Marinette smiled as she watched Adrien slowly stand up with a groan. 

“I’m too old to do that.” Adrien joked as he massaged his lower back. 

“If you’re too old than I am too.” Marinette picked on him and he snorted. 

“Okay. We’re both old then. But you’ve definitely aged more gracefully than I.” Adrien laughed as they walked over to his daughter. 

Marinette burst out laughing as she watched Emma reach up for a lavender dress. “I want that one.” 

“That one is so pretty, Emma.” Marinette gushed over the satin ribbon and little embroidered ladybugs that donned the dress. It had short sleeves and puffed out from the waist. “It reminds me of a dress I made once.” 

“You make dresses?” Emma turned to face her and her mouth fell open in shock. 

“I do. For fun. You should come by sometime and play dress up.” Marinette peered up at her father. “If that’s okay with your daddy that is.” 

“Oh! Daddy, can I? Pwease! Pwease!” Emma ran up to Adrien and begged him with big eyes. 

Adrien laughed, “Well, she seems to be okay with it. Why not.” 

“TOMORROW?” Emma sprang it on him, causing Adrien to freeze up. 

“Baby, I don’t know if Marin-” Adrien was interrupted by Marinette. 

“That sounds perfect.” Marinette blushed and she locked her gaze with his. 

“Oh- Okay.” Adrien swallowed hard and Emma squealed, breaking him from his thoughts. “What is it?” 

“They have ladybug shinies!” Emma glanced at all of the jewelry and blushed. “Daddy! Daddy! Mari! Pwease! Look! So pretty!” 

Marinette giggled at her. “She so…. Cute! How do you resist?” 

“With a lot… of strength. You have no idea.” Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose with the dress in his hand. 

“Okay. Let’s have a look.” Marinette walked over and crouched down beside her, running her fingers along the items. “They’re so pretty, aren’t they? Do you like ladybugs?” 

“I love… them.” Emma gushed and Marinette smiled as she grabbed one of the necklaces. 

“You know… when I was a little girl. I used to pretend to be the princess fairy of all of the ladybugs. I would wear a ladybug costume that my mother made for me and I had a wand. I would wave it around and play in the garden. My mother used to call me Ladybug.” Marinette giggled as she remembered the memory with a warm smile. Her heart felt warm suddenly. 

“I wish my mommy would make me princess dresses or play with me.” Emma became sad and Marinette heard Adrien sigh. 

Marinette grabbed a ladybug bracelet and smiled. “How about this? How about when you come over to play dress up? I make you a beautiful ladybug gown and we can both play in my garden and be fairy princesses together. We can pick berries and flowers. I know your mother loves you very much, but she is busy. Busy trying to make a living to help daddy raise you and buy you beautiful things. To pay for your gorgeous home and I’m sure you have a beautiful bedroom.” She smiled at her and handed her the bracelet. “I know things don’t replace your mommy or your daddy. I know you miss her, but you know what? I bet she misses you too and soon? She’ll be home to give you a great big hug.” 

Emma’s eyes filled with tears and Adrien was shocked when his daughter suddenly leapt into the woman’s arms. Marinette peered up at Adrien and cringed a silent, ‘Sorry’. He shook his head and smiled as he mouthed, ‘Thank you’ to her. 

Adrien gently took the jewelry from his daughter as Marinette picked her up. She rubbed the little girl’s back and hummed as Adrien walked up to pay for the items. 

“I think it’s time we go home.” Adrien warmly smiled as he set the dress and accessories down. 

“No… I don’t want to leave Mari. Mari is my best friend.” Emma became defensive and Marinette shushed her. 

“Would you like to come over?” Adrien took his card back and then the bag of items. 

“Please?” Emma practically begged her with puffy red eyes. 

“I-” Marinette swallowed hard as she stared at the broken little girl in her arms. “Okay. But can we stop at the store on the way?” 

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her as they walked out of the store. 

“I want to bake cookies with you.” Marinette smiled at Emma and watched the little girl become happier. 

“Really?” Emma’s smile shined bright as she flashed a glance at her father. 

“Yes, really.” Marinette giggled as she peered at Adrien. “If your daddy doesn’t mind.” 

“Not at all. Let’s go. I haven’t baked cookies in… God knows how long. Maybe ever.” Adrien chuckled as they walked out of the mall and towards the parking lot. 

Marinette set Emma down and went to say goodbye when Emma tugged on her dad’s jeans. 

“Yes, love?” Adrien crouched down and she whispered into his ear. He nodded and whispered, ‘okay’. “Hey, Marinette?” 

Marinette stumbled and peered at him. “Hm?” 

“Would you like to drive with us? I can drop you back at your car later.” Adrien offered and Marinette stared at Emma, who had a big smile on her face. 

“Okay.” Marinette warmly smiled and put her keys back in her purse. 

She took Emma’s hand and they walked over to Adrien’s car. It was black and a four door luxury sedan. He unlocked it and opened the backdoor for Emma. 

“Alright, get in your seat.” Adrien smiled and Emma got into her carseat. He buckled her in and then shut the door. 

Adrien opened the passenger door for Marinette and she sat down in the seat. He waited for her to buckle herself in before he closed her door.

He ran around to the driver’s side and got in, fastening his belt. Adrien pressed start and headed to the store. Emma kicked her feet to the radio and sang along with it. 

“Do you like this song?” Marinette peered over her shoulder at the happy kid in the backseat. 

“I do. Can we turn it up?” Emma got excited and Adrien turned it up for her. 

Marinette giggled as Adrien began to sing the song with his daughter. She eventually joined in and they continued to sing each song as they made their way through the busy streets. 

They pulled into the parking area and Adrien helped Emma out of her carseat. She jumped out of the car and took Adrien’s hand. 

Emma grabbed Marinette’s hand with her other one and smiled up at them. “Up!” 

Adrien chuckled and went, “You have to count.” 

Emma nodded, “One- two… three!”. She squealed and giggled as they lifted her up and swung her. “AGAIN!” 

“Count again.” Marinette giggled as they reached the door. 

“One… two… three!” Emma counted and Adrien opened the door to swing his daughter through. 

She giggled and let go of their hands as they entered the small shop. Adrien sighed as they walked to the baking aisle. His wife rarely baked and if she did, it was from a box. He was shocked that Marinette had grabbed a cart. 

“We need a cart?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. 

“What kind of cookies would you like? I was thinking sugar cookies shaped like ladybugs and cats.” Marinette grabbed a bag of flour, baking powder, sugar, and salt. She threw each item into the cart and Adrien suddenly realized that this woman was not going to be using a box. 

Emma became excited at seeing her put ingredients into the cart. “You’re not buying a box?” 

“Nope. We’re gonna do this the old fashioned way. Tastes more like home that way to me.” Marinette tapped the tip of Emma’s little nose with her fingertip and winked. 

Emma giggled and looked up at her father. “She’s gonna make them homey!” 

Adrien chuckled and nodded. “Appears to be so, Princess.” 

“Now, we need… frosting…” Marinette grabbed a box of food coloring from the aisle instead of a container of frosting. “Now, I need butter and powdered sugar…” She grabbed a bag of powdered sugar and threw it into the cart.

She giggled as Adrien took over the cart and followed the woman through the store to the dairy area. She grabbed a few boxes of butter and threw them into the cart. “I like buttercream on my sugar cookies, but that’s just me.” 

Emma gasped and looked up at her father with shimmering green eyes. 

“That’s Emma’s favorite.” Adrien chuckled at his daughter and winked at her. 

“Is it? Mine too.” Marinette smiled at her. “Almost forgot. Vanilla extract.” She tapped her own bottom lip and off they went back to the other aisle. “Now, how about dinner, hm?”

“Stop… you’re spoiling us.” Adrien chuckled and Marinette shook her head. 

“I owe you for letting me have fun with you both.” Marinette giggled and thought for a moment. “How about… Macaroni and Cheese?” 

Emma got excited again and Adrien laughed. “You’re really good at picking her favorite stuff.” 

“I loved it as a kid too.” Marinette softly giggled as she began to grab stuff to make it. 

They got in line and paid for everything, once she had everything that she needed. “You do have pans right?” She picked on Adrien and he rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not entirely helpless.” Adrien laughed and Marinette shoved him in the bicep. 

“I was kidding.” Marinette laughed as she walked with them to his car. She held Emma’s hand while Adrien pushed the cart. 

“I have basic seasonings too.” Adrien laughed as he loaded Emma into the car before the groceries. 

“Good. Those will come in handy.” Marinette giggled as she helped put the groceries into the trunk. 


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette stood in Adrien’s kitchen and stared at the ingredients for macaroni and cheese. She put water on to boil and Adrien slipped past her to grab a cutting board and cheese grater. 

Emma was busily playing in her room until it was time to eat and bake cookies. 

“I really appreciate what you did.” Adrien smiled at her as he grabbed the cheese and began grating it. 

Marinette watched his forearm muscles move beneath his skin and his biceps flex with each stroke along the cheese grater. “No pro- problem.” 

“I didn’t expect you to make everything from scratch.” Adrien chuckled and watched her shrug as he licked his lips. 

“I don’t know why I’m all about that.” Marinette awkwardly giggled and Adrien smiled. 

“It’s not a bad thing.” Adrien blushed as he went back to focusing on the cheese. 

The cats ran around his ankles and Marinette crouched down to pet them. “Awww… they’re so cute!” 

“That’s Plagg and Tikki.” Adrien chuckled as they trilled up at Marinette. 

“Well, they are too cute for words.” Marinette giggled and stood up to go wash her hands again. 

The cats ran off to chase one another and Adrien chuckled. 

She added the noodles in the pot to boil and accidently bumped into Adrien. “Sorry.” They spoke in unison as Adrien awkwardly trapped her against the stove. 

“Um…” Marinette softly giggled as her cheeks turned peach and she brushed her hair behind her ear. 

Adrien flung his hands up from the oven handle and backed up. “Sorry.” 

Marinette worried her bottom lip and nodded. “Right. Um… do you have a glass oven safe dish?” 

“I do.” Adrien cleared his throat and reached beside her for the cabinet, pulling a glass dish from it. “Like this?” 

“Perfect.” Marinette took it from him and her hand touched his. “Sorry.” 

Adrien swallowed hard as electricity ran from his fingertips to hers. “I-” 

Marinette peered up at him as he leaned down, searching from her eyes to her lips and back up again. The sound of the water boiling over brought her out of her trance and she gasped as she shut the burner off. 

Adrien chuckled and helped her with the noodles. Marinette began to piece everything together and Adrien watched her load the dish into the oven. “And now we wait.” She giggled and set the oven mitts on the counter. 

“Would you like wine?” Adrien reached into a wine chiller and pulled out a rich red wine. 

“Sure. Why not.” Marinette shrugged as he reached behind her and grabbed two glasses. 

She watched him pull the cork out and pour some into the two glasses, passing her one. 

Marinette took a sip and hummed as Adrien smirked at her. “Why couldn’t I have met you eight years ago?” 

“What?” Marinette nearly choked on her wine. 

“I’m married. Don’t wear a ring. But I met her eight years ago.” Adrien took a sip of his wine and swirled the glass, peering down at the red liquid as it moved in a gentle circle.

“Where’d you meet?” Marinette didn’t want to know more, but she was a glutton for punishment it seemed.

“Commercial shoot. I was hired in to be a model. She was the actress in it. Didn’t take long for her to latch on and gain my attention. My father was pleased, but after we got married? She grew bored. Began looking for something more.” Adrien sighed as he remembered dropping modeling to teach. “I stopped modeling once Emma was born. I stayed home and worked as an instructor. So, here we are.” Adrien gestured around himself. “A lonely apartment and a broken man.” He downed the rest of his wine and poured another glass. 

“It’s not too lonely. You have Emma. Some people don’t even have that.” Marinette smiled at him and he nodded. 

“That’s true.” Adrien nodded and sighed as he leaned on the counter. “How do you make everything seem so easy and so flawless? Like life isn't that bad? You see the good in all things.” 

“Well… it’s better to look at the positives than the negatives.” Marinette smiled at him and he set his glass down. 

He walked towards her with a smooth gait and her lips parted as her back hit the opposite counter. He brushed her hair behind her ear and searched her bluebell eyes. Adrien leaned down as his hand grazed her jawline and his fingertips gripped her chin. Her lips parted as he leaned closer to her. He licked his lips and his breath feathered her lips when he heard Emma run in. 

Adrien jumped away from her and Marinette cleared her throat as she brushed her hands down her jeans. Adrien crossed an arm over his chest and ruffled his hair as he leaned on the opposite counter with an ankle crossed over the other. 

“Is it done?” Emma became excited yet confused about the scene that was in front of her. 

“Almost, baby.” Adrien kicked himself from the counter and picked her up. He turned on the oven light and crouched down to show her. “See?” 

They looked at the warm cheese that was bubbling and becoming golden on top. Emma gasped as she watched it bake. 

“It looks so yummy!” She giggled as Adrien took her off his thigh and she ran off. “Let me know when it’s ready!” 

“Okay!” Marinette called after her and Adrien sighed as he stood up with a groan. “I can massage your back. If you want.” 

“It’s fine.” Adrien chuckled and waved her off. “I’ll just ice it later.” 

“Come here.” Marinette led him to the couch and made him lie down.

Adrien sighed and grabbed a cushion to hug against his chest and he put his face into it. “I give up.” 

Marinette chuckled as she sat on the edge of the couch and her hip brushed his thigh, causing him to stiffen up. “Relax.” She whispered and he swallowed hard and nuzzled the pillow with his cheek as he closed his eyes and sighed. 

She ran her hands along his shoulders and up to his neck, pressing her thumbs along the back of his neck. He let out a soft groan as she started working out the knots. She ran her hands along his shoulder blades and down his spine, moving his muscles around. He groaned louder and hissed as she hit his lower back, which was the worst for him. 

“Worst part?” Marinette peered down at him and watched him nod. 

“Y- yeah.” He groaned the word out as she worked circles along his back. He felt her slip her hands beneath the soft cotton fabric and he took in how soft her hands were. His breathing came out in soft pants as she ran her hands up his back and back down again. She watched his hips gently press into the couch and she smirked as she ran her hands back down to his lower muscles. 

“Feel better?” Marinette continued to work his muscles with her hands and heard him softly moan. 

“Much. Thanks.” Adrien sighed as she slipped his shirt down when the timer went off. He made a complaining sound as he felt her get up.

She heard him get up and walk over to her as she took dinner out of the oven after she washed her hands. The warm smell of baked cheese wafted through the kitchen and Emma came running in from her room. 

“It smells so yummy!” Emma became more excited as she saw it. 

Marinette giggled as she watched Adrien’s hand set a stack of white plates down beside the dish of macaroni and cheese. “I hope so.” 

“I’m sure it’s delicious.” Adrien smiled and ruffled Emma’s hair. 

“Hey… you’re going to ruin my hair.” Emma complained and Adrien chuckled. 

Marinette began to dish out the food and passed them each one. Adrien sat down with Emma and waited for Marinette to sit down. She grabbed forks and brought them over, once she found the silverware drawer. 

They all began to eat and Emma suddenly hummed. “THIS IS THE BEST MACARONI AND CHEESE EVER!” 

Marinette giggled and blushed as she watched Emma shovel food into her mouth. 

Adrien tapped his fork on his daughter’s plate. “Slow down. I don’t want you choking.” He laughed at his overly excited daughter. 

Marinette giggled as Adrien took a bite and closed his eyes in bliss. “Is it good?” 

“Heavenly. Oh my God… it’s like what my mom would make me on weekends.” Adrien began to eat more and Marinette softly giggled as she took a bite herself. 

“I’m glad you two like it.” Marinette spoke behind her hand with a smile.

“More than like it. Love it!” Emma raised her arms in the air and dropped noodles on the floor. 

“Seriously? Grab a paper towel and clean that up please.” Adrien pointed at the macaroni on the floor. 

“Yes, daddy.” Emma sat her fork down and hopped off the chair to grab a paper towel to clean up her mess. She rubbed it along the ground, grinding it further into the flooring. 

“No, like pick it up… and put it into the trash can.” Adrien sighed as his daughter smashed it more on purpose. He groaned and Marinette got up to help her. 

“I know you’re doing that on purpose, but maybe make it a bit easier on your daddy. Hm?” Marinette softly smiled and spoke to her. 

Emma nodded and walked over to put the paper towel into the trash. She came back and sat down. “Sorry, daddy.” 

“It’s okay, baby.” Adrien smiled at her and touched her chin. “Thank you for doing what I asked.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

Emma smiled and went back to eating her food as she kicked her feet. 

Marinette cleared the table, once they were finished,and Adrien pulled out the items to make cookies. Emma stood on a chair and became super excited to bake with Marinette and her father. 

She passed Emma the sticks of butter and had her drop them into the mixing bowl. She passed Adrien the hand mixer and he plugged it in to cream the butter for her. 

“Now sugar.” Marinette measured it out and then passed it to Emma to pour into the bowl as her dad mixed. 

It didn’t take them long to combine all of the ingredients and by the end of it Emma was covered in streaks of flour. They laughed and Marinette put the dough into the fridge to chill for an hour. 

“We have an hour to wait for that to chill.” She smiled and Emma hopped off the chair to run and play in her room. 

Marinette walked over to the sink to put the dishes in the sink. She turned on the warm water and began to rinse them off. Adrien walked up behind her and played with her ponytail. She bit her bottom lip as he put it over her shoulder and leaned down to peer over her shoulder. His warm breath feathered along her sensitive neck. 

“I’ll dry.” Adrien grabbed the towel beside the sink and she felt him move beside her as she clutched the edge of the sink. 

She began to wash the dishes and pass him the wet items. His fingers grazed hers often as he dried and put them away. She was on the last dish when she felt him behind her again. He ran his hands down her forearms and interlaced his fingers with hers as he pressed her against the sink. She gasped as his lips barely grazed her neck and he helped her wash the last dish with his hands on hers. 

“If only my kid would sleep faster.” Adrien chuckled along her skin and she cleared her throat. 

“What would happen then?” Marinette whispered as he made her hand run the sponge along the glass bowl. 

“I’d make your grade go up higher than a C.” Adrien smirked and she burst out giggling. 

“Really now? And if I don’t care about the grade boost?” Marinette peered over her shoulder as he ran her hand along the dish in a slow circular motion, rolling his hips against her ass. She softly mewled and his gaze smoldered. 

“I really don’t care about the grade either. I just want the girl.” Adrien slowly let go of her hand and ran his soapy fingertips up her arm and along her shirt, leaving water spots in its wake. He gripped her chin and her lips parted as he brought his lips close to hers. 

“No desk to protect me now.” Marinette teased him as she rolled her hips, causing her ass to brush against his arousal. 

“Afraid not.” Adrien whispered as his lips barely brushed along hers. 

“Good.” Marinette turned around in his arms and slid her hands up his chest. She wrapped her hands behind his neck and pulled him down, deepening the kiss. 

He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to himself as she parted her lips and let him run his tongue along hers. It was like a wildfire. Flames tore between them and within moments he had her on the counter with her legs wrapped around his waist. 

She moaned against his lips and he kissed her deeper to silence her as he slipped a hand up her shirt, caressing one of her breasts with his hand. He felt her nipple harden beneath the thin fabric and ran his thumb along it. She gasped and rolled her hips against his as she tugged on his shirt and pulled him as close as she could. No matter how hard she tried and how close he got? It wasn’t enough. 

Adrien groaned and pushed her back onto the counter more, slipped his hands up her thighs to grip her hips, and yanked her down. She gasped and peered up at him with parted swollen pink lips as he kissed down her body to the button on her jeans, grabbing it with his teeth to pop the button open. 

“Wait. Emma.” Marinette gasped out as he groaned in complaint as his hardened cock strained against his jeans. 

“Fuck.” Adrien sighed as he buttoned her jeans back up and helped her off the counter. “Later. When she sleeps. Guest bedroom.” 

Marinette laughed at his stressed words and she nodded as she caught her breath. “Okay.” 

She grabbed Adrien’s hand and led him in the direction of Emma’s bedroom. “Where are we going?” 

“Cookie dough should be good to go.” Marinette smiled and Adrien smiled as he took control over where they were going and knocked on his daughter’s door, dropping her hand. 

“Hey, Emma?” Adrien softly spoke through the door and she threw the door open. 

“IS IT READY?” Emma became excited as she ran past them and down the hallway to the kitchen. 

Marinette giggled as she stared up at Adrien. “Guess we should go.” 

Adrien shook his head and chuckled as he walked back towards the kitchen. Marinette followed him and they found Emma standing on the chair again. 

Marinette smiled as Adrien set a rolling pin down on the island and she pulled the dough from the fridge. She set it on the island. Emma picked up the cat cookie cutter. 

“I want to make the kitty ones. Mari can make the ladybug ones.” Emma smiled up at her. 

“And what am I going to make?” Adrien leaned on the counter with his forearms and raised an eyebrow at his daughter. 

“Daddy will put them in the oven.” Emma threw her hands up with excitement. 

“How about if daddy makes heart shaped cookies?” Marinette smiled at Adrien and he nodded as he pushed off the island to grab a knife. 

“We don’t have a heart shaped cookie cutter. I’ll just hand draw them.” Adrien held a butter knife in his hand as he came back over. 

“Sounds good.” Marinette smiled and licked her lips before she raked her teeth along her bottom lip and let it go, causing Adrien’s lips to part and his adam’s apple to move as he swallowed hard. She picked up the rolling pin and held it out to Adrien. “Would you like to roll out the dough?” 

“I can do that.” Adrien smiled, set the knife down, and took the rolling pin. 

He walked around the island to roll the dough out for them. He grabbed the butter knife after he set the rolling pin off to the side. They all picked a part of the dough and began pressing down on the cookie cutters, while Adrien carved hearts. 

Emma barely was pressing down and she wasn’t fully getting every edge. Marinette smiled and stopped making ladybugs to help her. “You have to make sure that you press down on all edges. That way the cookies come away from the dough easily.” Marinette smiled as she placed her hand over Emma’s to press them down more fully. “Like that. Purrfect.” 

Emma giggled at Marinette’s pun as she was left alone to do them again. Marinette stared at Adrien’s knife as it slowly swooped around in two curves and diagonal lines to make hearts. She watched how he bit his tongue to focus on making them as uniform as he could. 

“How often does your daddy draw hearts?” Marinette whispered over to Emma as she pressed a cookie cutter down. 

Emma giggled and made the last cat cookie. “Not often.” 

“Really?” Marinette smiled as she looked at his hearts. Something about them seemed so broken. Their lines were wobbly at times and the two halves didn’t always match up. 

“Haven’t had to draw hearts in years.” Adrien shrugged as he filled the last empty space with a heart. 

“Not true, daddy. You drew a heart for me yesterday. We were coloring.” Emma pointed out as she set the cookie cutter down. 

“Okay. I drew one for this Princess the other day.” Adrien chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

“I go find it.” Emma hopped down and ran off to grab the coloring book that he had drawn it in. 

Adrien sighed as Marinette took the excess dough from around the cookie shapes. She began to set the cookies onto baking sheets. 

“You’re hearts look broken.” Marinette sadly smiled as she slowly peered up at him through her bangs. 

“Yeah well… hard to draw hearts when mine is mangled.” Adrien sighed as he drew a heart with his index finger in the leftover flour on the island top. 

“FOUND IT!” Emma ran in with the coloring book in the air. 

“Great! I’m just going to put these trays into the oven and then we can play.” Marinette smiled as she placed the cookies into the oven. Adrien helped her by carrying the other tray over. 

She wiped her hands on her jeans, leaving flour behind in streaks. Adrien watched as Emma climbed onto the chair and dropped the princess coloring book down. He knew why he drew a heart and didn’t know how Marinette would take it. 

Emma opened the book and flipped through the pages until she found it. It didn’t take her long to reach it. It was only a few pages in. 

“I was coloring a picture to look like Mommy. Mommy is always too busy. She’s gone now. Mi… Milan?” Emma peered up at Adrien for confirmation.   
“Yes, love. She’s in Milan.” Adrien smiled at her and nodded. 

“Milan and she’s doing a commercial. I made a princess into Mommy.” Emma showed Marinette the page. 

Marinette stared at the picture of a princess in a purple dress with brunette hair. Next to her was a prince that was a stick figure with golden hair. In his hands was the most perfect heart. It wasn’t jagged and it wasn’t broken. She warmly smiled up at Adrien. 

“Nice heart.” Marinette then smiled at Emma. “And that is one beautiful princess.” 

“Thank you. I miss Mommy.” Emma began to get sad again. 

“I know you do, baby.” Adrien smiled for her and walked around to pick her up. 

Marinette sadly smiled at them. She felt bad for not just Emma, but Adrien too. However, poor Emma had no idea what her mother was doing to them. How she was hurting them more than little Emma could imagine and suddenly she felt like she was only making this whole situation worse by sticking her foot into the cracked door. 

She swallowed hard and Adrien saw how she was back peddling. He rubbed his daughter’s back as he swayed her back and forth. “How about we read a story?” Adrien suggested and Emma nodded against his shoulder. “Okay.” 

Marinette worried her fingers in front of her hips as she twisted her foot into the tile. “I-” 

“Don’t go.” Adrien mouthed to Marinette and watched as she was about to protest. He shook his head and pointed at Emma. “Please.” He mouthed and Marinette nodded. 

“Let’s go read.” Marinette followed them to Emma’s bedroom. 

Adrien set Emma on her bed and she crawled off to go pick out a book. She picked one about a monster and Adrien nodded as she crawled into his lap with the book. 

Marinette sat down beside him and watched as he began to read to his daughter. Emma giggled as he made different voices for each character, bringing the story to life before her very eyes. 

Marinette giggled along with them and watched as Adrien closed the book. 

“Another! But this time? Mari read.” Emma hopped off Adrien’s lap and grabbed a book about a black cat. “My favorite.” 

“Okay.” Marinette took the book from her and was surprised when she crawled into her lap and not Adrien’s. 

Adrien smirked at them as he leaned pack on his palms. Marinette opened the book and began to read as the two cats came running into the bedroom. They leapt up onto the bed and cuddled on Adrien’s lap. He reached over and began to pet them with a warm smile on his face as he peered through his blonde bangs. 

Marinette changed her voice to sound endearing as she read and Emma sighed as she cuddled with her. “He was a curious little kitty. He didn’t know what these orange circles were that were growing in Mrs. Everdeens garden. They were brand new and he wanted to know what they were. Why were the children so excited about them? What was so amazing about them?” 

Emma gasped as she sat up. “Can we carve pumpkins this year with Mari?” She flashed a glance at her father. 

“Uh.” Adrien peered at Marinette with an apologetic smile.

“Wouldn’t you love to do that with your mommy and daddy?” Marinette chimed in with a warm smile. 

“Mommy never wants to. She says it’s too gross.” Emma became sad.

Marinette touched her chin to bring her emerald gaze to hers. “If I’m not busy with classes? I would love to do that with you.” 

“REALLY?” Emma became excited and Marinette nodded. 

“Of course. Why not! I haven’t done that in ages.” Marinette softly giggled as the timer on the oven went off. 

“Can we? Can we?” Emma smiled up at Adrien with a hopeful expression. 

“Of course.” Adrien smirked at her and his heart suddenly hurt. He didn’t know what to do. Did he leave his wife at this point? Or keep doing what he was doing. 

He had said that this needed to stop, but he hadn’t seen Emma this happy in years. Adrien watched his daughter cuddle against Marinette and his heart felt like it was going to explode. He didn’t think that his daughter would love someone this much. She was normally shy with everyone. Especially strangers. The way she was so attached to Marinette surprised him and he worried his thumbnail for a moment as he watched Marinette softly giggle as she read to his daughter. Something he never saw in his wife. 

The oven continued to beep and Adrien shook himself out of it as he got up to grab the cookies from it since they were busy. 

Emma and Marinette came out of the bedroom. Emma came running in and crashed into Adrien’s legs, sending him into the island. He clutched the top as he fell against it. 

“Careful, Em.” Adrien chuckled as Marinette giggled behind her hand. 

“Sorry, Daddy.” Emma began worried as she looked down at her feet. 

Marinette picked her up and set her on top of the island. “How about we make frosting.” 

“Okay!” Emma smiled and Marinette grabbed the butter, powdered sugar, and vanilla extract. 

Adrien grabbed the food coloring and Marinette smiled at him as she took it from him.

They went to work making the frosting and separating it into colors. Marinette put them each into ziplocks and pushed the frosting into one of the corners of each bag. 

“Do you have scissors?” Marinette sealed the bags after she twisted them. 

“Yes!” Emma squealed as she jumped down to go run and grab her small child scissors. 

“DON’T RUN WITH THOSE! BLADE DOWN!” Adrien called after her and shook his head. 

Marinette burst out laughing as she watched Emma carefully walk with the blades pointed down like it was going to bite her. She carefully handed them to Marinette. 

“Thank you.” Marinette smiled at them both as she began to clip off the ends of the bags. “Alright, ready to pipe some bugs, hearts, and kitties?” 

“YAY!” Emma yelled as she took the black and orange frosting. “Tikki and Plagg cookies.” 

Marinette laughed and nodded. “I figured it was only right to make them Tikki and Plagg.” 

“Thanks.” Adrien smiled at her and his cheeks flushed. 

“You’re welcome.” Marinette smiled warmly at them. 

Adrien picked up the pink to make the hearts, while Marinette grabbed the red to start the ladybugs.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien slipped out of Emma’s bedroom after he had gotten her ready for bed and to sleep. He slowly crept down the hallway and found Marinette on the couch with a book in her hand. 

He smiled at her and crossed his arms over his chest. “What’d you find?” 

“I didn’t know you liked this book.” Marinette held a copy of  _ Dante’s Inferno _ out to him. 

“Some are in that bookshelf from school, but that one is a personal favorite yes. I find the different rings of Hell to be interesting.” Adrien shrugged as he sat down beside her and took the book from her. “Thank you for today.” 

“It’s really not a bug- big deal.” Marinette stumbled on her words as he threw the book onto the glass coffee table. 

“It is. For her and… for me if I’m honest. It’s been a while since a woman paid attention to my daughter like you did.” Adrien sighed as he leaned his elbow on the arm of the couch and rested his head on his hand. “I wish her mother was as attentive.” 

“I’m sure she would be if she wasn’t so busy.” Marinette touched his thigh as his phone chimed. 

He sighed and excused himself as he took his phone out. His wife’s  _ Instagram _ notification sat on the top of his phone. “Do I want to see it?” He asked out loud not really expecting an answer from anyone. 

“Will it hurt more if you see it?” Marinette crawled towards him along the couch with her bottom lip between her teeth. She dipped beneath his arms and turned to sit on his lap with her back pressed against his chest. 

He sighed as he nuzzled her soft hair with his nose. He swiped it to the side to ignore it. He didn’t need to see another photo of her with a random man. 

Marinette licked her lips as he threw his phone onto the coffee table. He brushed her hair to the side and whispered into her ear. “So… about that guest room.” 

“Mm-hm.” Marinette softly sighed as he brushed his lips against her neck and ran his fingers along her arm. “What about it?” She gasped as he placed heated open mouth kisses along her sensitive skin. 

“Did you…” Adrien barely got the sentence out before she was turned around and wrapping her arms around his neck with her lips on his. He groaned and breathed hard as she ran her tongue along the seam of his lips. 

Adrien ran his hands down her back and gripped her rounded ass in his hands as he parted his lips and let her tongue run along his. She rolled her hips against his as he kissed her with enough passion to flood the room and then some. 

He moaned and she softly mewled as she ran her fingers up his neck and tangled her fingers into his soft hair. He grabbed her ponytail and pulled her head back to trail heated kisses along her neck. He ripped the ponytail holder from it and threw it onto the table as he buried his fingers into her hair. 

She gasped against his kiss as he smacked her ass with his palm and softly hummed as the sting turned into a vibrating heat. He ran his hands along her ass again to grip it. 

“Bedroom. Please.” Marinette begged against his soft swollen lips and he groaned as he stood up and carried her to the opposite side of the apartment. 

Adrien slammed her back into the door as she brushed her lips against his and ran her tongue along his. He fumbled with the doorknob as she bit his bottom lip and tugged on it. Adrien growled from deep within his chest and they stumbled into the bedroom. He closed and locked the door behind him before he set her down. 

She peered up at him, panting, with a smoldering gaze as she gripped his tee and pulled him towards the bed. Adrien stumbled and followed her to it, kicking off his socks as she did. Marinette licked her lips and let go of his shirt to run her hands along the hem of it. She slowly eased it up his body, revealing abs and muscular pecs. Adrien grabbed the back to pull it up and over his head before he slid her shirt up and over her head. 

Adrien gripped her hips and fell to his knees, kissing above the waistband of her jeans. He grabbed the closure with his teeth and popped the button free. Marinette gasped as he worked her zipper down with his tongue and teeth. She felt his fingers graze along the waistband before he yanked them down. She stepped out of them and watched as he pressed soft kisses along the apex of her thighs over her white lace panties. They hid little to the imagination and drove him absolutely mad.

He slid his fingers up her thighs and beneath the sides of her panties, pulling them down as he kissed a trail down her pelvis until her circled her swollen clit with the tip of his warm tongue. 

Marinette buried her fingers into his hair as he lavished her with his lips and tongue. Her breathing came out in pants as she softly mewled and tilted her head back with her eyes closed. She bit her lip and hummed as he placed one last kiss on her clit before he stood up. 

Adrien popped his belt buckle open and yanked the belt from his jeans. Marinette grabbed the loops of his jeans and yanked him closer to capture his lips in a heated kiss that only solidified how much she needed him. 

Adrien groaned as she quickly undid his jeans and shoved them down. He stepped out of them and led her to the bed. He picked her up and set her onto the bed. She laid back and watched him crawl up her body like a predator staring at his prey. Something about it was so intoxicating, alluring, and dangerous. Her heart caught fire as she watched how he stared at her. 

Her breasts rose and fell as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra, pulling it from her arms. He held her as he slowly licked up her stomach and captured a nipple between his lips. 

“So sexy.” Adrien swirled his tongue around her nipple and sucked on it. 

Marinette arched her back and curled her fingers as she raised her hips up to meet his. 

He slowly licked and kissed over to her other nipple. She gasped again as he teased her nipple. She hooked her toes into the waistband of his boxer briefs and pushed them down his hips and along his thighs. Adrien kicked them off and slowly pressed his hardened length against her wet folds. He moaned and his breath feathered along her wet nipple, causing her to cry out. 

The swollen tip of his cock teased her and pressed along her sex, teasing her sensitive bud. She clutched at his biceps and stared into his wanton gaze. One that was smoldering with flames of passion. His lips were parted and she watched him lick them. Marinette gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down towards herself. She brushed her lips against his and raised her hips to get him to enter her. 

His tongue ran along hers and he stopped for a moment as the head of his cock slipped into her tight pussy. “Wait. Wait. Ah, shit.” He panted and groaned as he blindly reached into the nightstand beside the bed and pulled out a condom. 

Marinette softly giggled as she watched him rip the package open. She stole the condom from him and reached between them. Adrien kept his gaze on hers as she ran her fingers along his hardened length. He softly moaned as she teased him. Her fingers ran beneath his head, along the seam, and he nearly lost control and entered her without caring. She slid the condom over his swollen tip and down the shaft, teasing him in the process. 

Adrien grabbed her hand to bring it to his mouth, biting it as he entered her with a few strokes. Marinette gasped and ripped her hand from his grasp to run her nails down his back and gripped his ass. 

Adrien groaned and kissed her once again as he began to move in slow, precise movements. She softly mewled as she moved her hips in time with his, teasing herself by pulling his hips closer to hers. Her breathing picked up with his as she felt herself begin to tense up. He slipped his tongue further into her mouth and she met him with the same distance as the kiss got hotter and more passion driven. 

He sped up the pace with her as she dug her nails into his muscles. She broke the kiss to moan as she came hard. Adrien smirked as he rolled onto his back with her and she pressed her palms into his chest as she rolled her hips, riding him. He panted and sank his fingertips into her hips as he braced the heels of his feet into the mattress and raised his hips to meet hers. His thighs trembled as his muscles tensed. He felt her tremble and her moans come out in pants as she grew close again. 

He kept up the pace and rhythm until she broke again in a sea of moans and slammed down onto his cock, riding it out. Adrien stared at her through his lashes as he groaned and felt his cock swell. “I’m close.” Adrien pulled her down into a kiss as she moaned. 

“Cum for me.” Marinette whispered against his kisses and Adrien picked up the pace, panting with each thrust. 

He held his breath and flung his head back into the pillows with his eyes clenched tight as he twitched and came in long bursts. She felt him slow his pace and she rolled her hips as he went limp against the sheets and pillows. Marinette rode out his orgasm for him as he gave into the waves. His cock twitched within her as she slowly came to a stop, pressing kisses to his flushed cheeks. She ran her fingers along his damp forehead to move his hair away from his face as he stared dreamily at the ceiling. 

“I- I really needed that.” Adrien licked his lips and his hands slid down her hips, falling to the bed in defeat. 

Marinette moved her hips to let him slide out of her and kissed down his neck, between his pecs, and down his abs until she reached his cock. She slipped the condom off and threw it into the trash can beside the bed. 

Adrien groaned as she trailed gentle kisses along his cock and it twitched against her lips. She softly giggled as she slowly licked up the underside of it, causing his body to twitch, and trailed kisses back up to his lips.

“Good?” Marinette softly giggled as she pressed chaste kisses to his lips. 

“So, so good. Fuck.” Adrien ran a hand through his hair as she laid on top of him. 

She giggled harder and sighed as she got off of him to lay beside him. He pulled her against his sweaty body and she draped an arm across his stomach. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Adrien suddenly worried about what he was going to do next. 

“What do you mean?” Marinette propped herself up on an elbow as she peered down at a worried man. He had gone from completely satisfied and in bliss to utterly worried.

“Do I leave my wife? Do I keep her because of Emma? Do I keep this up? Is this wrong? What am I doing? I feel like an asshole.” Adrien pressed the heels of his palms into his closed eyes as he complained. “Also, your car is still sitting in the damn parking lot of the mall.” 

“Don’t worry about my car. I’ll ask my friend to grab it. Um… well… maybe make a pros and cons list. That’s what I do.” Marinette worried her bottom lip and got up from the bed to get dressed. “I should go.” 

Adrien stood up and shoved his jeans on as he hopped after her. He grabbed her wrist as she went to walk out of the room. “Wait.” 

“What?” Marinette grabbed the handle as she worried her bottom lip. “I shouldn’t have done what I did.” 

“What? No. Stop. Hang on.” Adrien begged her and she let go of the handle as he turned her to face him. 

“I’m so dumb.” Marinette peered up with a quivering lip as her heart broke. 

“No you’re not.” Adrien touched her chin and she pulled away from him. 

“I fell for a man that is taken and I can’t even have.” Marinette pulled away from him further and he quickly shoved his shirt back on before he chased after her as she ran to the front door. “Forbidden.” Alya’s words echoed in her mind, breaking her further.

“Daddy?” Emma rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands as she blinked and focused on the scene in front of her. 

“Go to bed baby. It’s okay.” Adrien held his finger out towards his daughter as Marinette froze with a broken heart. 

“Mari?” Emma stared at her and walked up to her, dragging the stuffed black cat with her. 

Marinette crouched down and sniffed as she smiled for the little girl. “Yes?” 

“Take me to bed?” Emma peered at her and held her hands out to her. 

Marinette peered up at a broken Adrien and nodded with a warm smile. “Okay.” 

She picked her up and carried her to her bed. Adrien followed Marinette as she made her way to his daughter’s bedroom. She put Emma into her bed and tucked her in. 

“Snug as a ladybug.” Marinette smiled down at the little girl. 

“Story?” Emma softly spoke and Adrien went to protest when Marinette interrupted him. 

“Okay.” Marinette smiled as she got up to grab a book about princesses. 

Adrien leaned against the doorframe and watched Marinette put aside her pain to read to his daughter. It was like nothing was wrong with her. Like she wasn’t heartbroken. Adrien nodded and slipped from the doorway, knowing his decision.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien sat on his balcony with his phone in his hand. He stared at his wife’s contact information and clenched his eyes tight as he hit call. 

“Adrien?” A tired female voice came over the phone and he cleared his throat. 

“I need to talk to you.” Adrien spoke with a stern tone and he heard her clear her throat. 

“What is it? Is Emma okay?” She feigned worry and he rolled his eyes. 

“Honey, if you really cared? You would be here and not sleeping around every week.” Adrien bit out and Marinette froze in the doorway with a cringe. 

She had gotten Emma back to sleep and she stood there to listen. 

“I don’t give a shit if you’re sorry. There is a new damn man every goddamn week! I’m over it! I want out.” Adrien ran a hand through his hair. “I’m tired of making excuses for you. I’m tired of pretending in front of Emma. I’m tired of hiding my pain. I’m tired of getting notifications and finding you with a new toy. I don’t deserve this. I don’t need this. Emma doesn’t need this. I’m calling my lawyer. You’ll get the divorce papers as soon as I can get them into my hands. I’m done.” 

“Wait, Adrien. But- but I was going to be coming home early.” She tried to gain his attention back and he only shook his head. 

“Don’t bother. I’ll mail your shit to wherever you want to live.” Adrien hung up as she screamed and protested in his ear. 

“That didn’t sound like it went over well.” Marinette cringed as she walked up beside him to sit down at the bistro table. 

“That’s because it didn’t.” Adrien sighed as he tapped  _ Instagram _ to find her with yet another man. “Fucking slut.” He threw his phone and the battery popped out. 

“Hey.” Marinette touched his shoulders as tears fell from his eyes. She faced him and ran her thumbs beneath his eyes as he broke down. 

He reached up to grab her wrists as he pushed her hands away. “I’m sorry.” 

“No, don’t be. It’ll be okay.” Marinette tried to soothe his pain, if even a little bit. 

“It’s not. How am I going to tell Emma? She thinks we’re fine.” Sobs fell between his words and Marinette thought for a moment. 

“Somehow I don’t think she does. Kids tend to know more than you think they do.” Marinette softly smiled at him and he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Before she fell asleep again? She told me that she wished that her mother was around more, but that she noticed how it hurt you. That there was something wrong. She said she just wanted you to be happy. Wanted her mom to be happy.” 

Adrien peered up at Marinette as he dropped his hand. “Wait. What?”

“Emma. She wants you to be happy. She’s worried about you. Both of you.” Marinette sighed as she looked up at the stars. “I really should go. I have class tomorrow and you have work. I also don’t know how Emma will take it if I’m still here in the morning.” 

“Stay for breakfast.” Adrien swallowed hard as he begged her with his eyes. “You can stay in the guest room. Just- I don’t want to be alone right now.” 

“I don’t know.” Marinette worried her bottom lip and he grabbed her hand.

“Please. Emma would be thrilled. I’ll make pancakes.” Adrien smirked at her and she pressed her lips together. 

“Okay.” Marinette searched his saddened eyes as she gave in. 

“I’ll go get you something to sleep in.” Adrien grabbed the arms of the chair to stand up. 

“No, it’s okay. I can just sleep in my-” Marinette was quickly interrupted by his slender hand in front of her. 

Her gaze slowly drifted up his arm and caught his. “I insist. Seriously. It’s just a shirt and pajama pants.” He flinched and rubbed the back of his neck as she put her hand in his. “Mine! I mean- I’d give you some of my clothes.” 

“I figured.” Marinette blushed as she stood up. “Where do you sleep?” 

“Usually the guest room. That’s sad isn’t it?” Adrien awkwardly laughed as he worried his bottom lip. 

“A little. You don’t sleep in the master bedroom?” Marientte raised an eyebrow at him. 

“No. Not usually. Sometimes. Depends. Sometimes it’s too much to uh… think about what she has possibly done in there… with- ya know… someone else.” Adrien cleared his throat and led her into the master bedroom. Her heart sank for him at the thought.

He yanked her into the walk-in closet and turned on the light for her. It blinked on and revealed shelves upon shelves of shoes, accessories, and racks of clothing. A crystal chandelier hung from the center and her hand went over her mouth. 

“Yeah. My wife fell in love with this room too.” Adrien chuckled as he pushed a drawer in. She watched it pop out on it’s own as it slowly slid open and lit up. 

He yanked a pair of grey plaid pajama pants and a black deep v-neck tee from the drawer. Adrien passed her them and she took the items. 

“Thanks.” Marinette smiled at him and he nodded. 

“You’re welcome. Um- you’re welcome to my shower too if you’d like.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and Marinette nodded. 

“I think the clothing is good enough for now. Thanks.” Marinette blushed as she switched her clothes for the pajamas. 

She grabbed her phone out of her purse as she wandered into the family room. She found Alya’s number and texted her. 

**Hey girl… funny story… Can you do me a favor and go to the mall near the main park and get my car? It’s parked near the fountains.**

Didn’t take long for her phone to ring and before long it was pressed to her ear. 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?” Alya shouted in her ear and Marinette cringed. “And why can’t you get your car? Why isn’t your car with you?” 

“I- um… I kind of offered to spoil Adrien’s daughter and I… got a little out of hand? I’m at his apartment right now.” Marinette felt all of the weight of her judging stare coming down on her. 

Alya sighed into the phone. “Look, I said you were in a confined small room and water was coming in and you still went through with this shit?” 

“Would you like me to lie or tell the truth?” Marinette blushed as she peered up to see Adrien leaning on the kitchen counter with one arm crossed over his chest, a glass of water to his lips, and one ankle crossed over the other. His expression could only be described as confusion as his hair fell into his peridot hued eyes. 

“Always the truth! Why is that even a question?” Alya scolded her as Marinette heard what sounded like shoes being slammed onto the floor. 

She bit her bottom lip as the fact that he was only in black pajama pants registered to her. “Um… It’s not? Look, Can we talk about this later?” She gasped as Adrien ran his hand down the front of his pajama pants for a second and then adjusted them low on his hips; while he stared at her with a smirk. 

“No, we _ can not _ talk about this  _ later _ ! Your ass better be explaining it now!” Alya slammed her door as Marinette heard keys rattle. 

“ _ He’s standing there in hardly anything and you’re making me explain myself. _ ” Marinette spoke low and between her teeth as Adrien walked up to her and held his hand out. He did a ‘give it here’ motion with his fingers. Marinette parted her lips with flushed cheeks and passed him the phone with a yelling Alya.

“Hey.” Adrien cleared his throat and Marinette cringed as she heard Alya’s tone through the phone from where she was standing. 

“She put you on the phone didn’t she?” Alya sighed as she walked through the streets of Paris. 

“No, actually I asked for the phone. I thought maybe if we talked you’d feel better?” Adrien walked out to the balcony, leaving Marinette alone with her mouth on the floor. “Yeah, I know you’re upset. I just-”

“No, you don’t even know  _ how _ angry I am. Do you realize that you have a wife and child? That you are playing with a  _ student _ .” The last word came out as a whispered hiss and Adrien cringed. 

“Can I just- Can I explain my situation to you? Just for a moment.” Adrien sat down in a chair and heard the door open and shut behind him as Marinette took a seat beside him. 

“You have five minutes.” Alya’s voice came out stubborn and clipped as she walked through the park. 

“Okay. Um… my wife and I have been together for… eight years now. Yes, we have a daughter. However, in short- my wife sleeps with a new man like… once a week. Maybe more. Sometimes in my bed and sometimes in a hotel when she’s off doing commercials or movies. Our daughter is five and her mother ignores her. Has ignored her since she was born. Marinette- she doesn’t just mean a lot to me. She means a lot to Em. I mean a lot… You should have seen her face when we went shopping. Her face when she found out that Marinette wasn’t making cookies and macaroni and cheese from a box. How her face was when Marinette talked to her about inviting her own to play dress up with her. These are all things that her mother has never done with her. I try where I can… I really do. I play with her. I watch her. I read to her. I get her ready. I feed her. I try to make every moment of Emma’s life as amazing as I can… but she misses her mother. Her mother pretends to care, but she really doesn’t. I’m filing divorce papers soon because I can’t anymore. Um… if you want proof of her sleeping around?” Adrien peered over at Marinette and she nodded as she left to get his phone. “Marinette is texting you her  _ Instagram _ . The men in the photos are all of her toys. I don’t know if that makes this seem any better or if you still hate m-”

“Okay. I’m going to stop you there.” Alya sighed as she got into Marinette’s car with the spare key she had. 

“Yes?” Adrien grabbed his hair and tugged as he slowly peered up. 

“Okay, one your wife sounds like a real classic bitch. Two, Marinette really went out of her way to do that for you all?” Alya was surprised, yet shouldn’t have been that her best friend had done all of that for them. 

“Yeah, she did. She’s pretty amazing. You’re lucky to have a friend like that. She even helped her when she was missing her mother.” Adrien smiled over at a blushing Marinette. 

“Put my girl back on the phone, please.” Alya sighed as she turned on the car. 

Adrien passed Marinette her phone back and she handed him his own. 

“Look. I’m sorry that I freaked out at you. I didn’t understand.” Alya drove the car towards Marinette’s apartment. 

“To be fair… I just learned all of this too.” Marinette giggled as she stared up at the stars. “I mean- I knew he had a kid and wife. Everyone does.” 

“Well, yeah… that shit spread like a wildfire.” Alya laughed over the phone as she parked in the underground garage. 

“It really did…” Marinette laughed and sighed as she remembered how many girls talked about him. 

“Look, um… I’m dropping your car at your apartment. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” Alya turned the car off. 

“Okay. Sounds good. Thank you, Als.” Marinette smiled as she looked up to see Adrien set a glass of red wine down beside her. 

“Sleep. I mean it. Don’t be late to class tomorrow.” Alya picked on her and Marinette laughed. 

“Okay. Night, Alya.” Marinette hung up after her best friend spoke the same words to her. 

“Do you have homework?” Adrien took a sip from his glass and Marinette became flustered. 

“Um…” She didn’t want to admit that she had the whole project left that he had assigned a week ago to do. “Can I lie?” 

Adrien burst out laughing. “If it’s for my class? Please lie. Although, pretty sure you just gave yourself away.” 

“What…? It’s hard. You assigned a very difficult project.” Marinette groaned as she sank into her chair with her glass of wine. 

“Did I?” Adrien raised an eyebrow as he smirked at her. 

“It takes so much research…” Marinette complained and he laughed again. 

“Yeah. Kind of the point. You have to figure it out and I have no doubt that you will. But it is due in like three days.” Adrien chuckled and took a sip from his glass. 

“I hate you…” Marinette whined and he shook his head. 

“Didn’t seem to hate me moments ago.” Adrien winked at her and she growled.

“Fine… I don’t, but you’re so mean.” Marinette complained and he set his glass down. 

“I’m still your instructor.” Adrien shrugged and she sighed. He took up his glass again to down the rest of it. 

“Yeah, I know. Thanks for reminding me, le maitre.” Marinette rolled her eyes at him. 

Adrien nearly spit out his drink as he choked on it. 

“Are you okay?” Marinette stared at him with a concerned expression. 

“Yeah, fine. Never better. Just- weird to hear you call me that after… well…” Adrien shifted his head slightly in a suggestive manner. 

“Right. Um, Adrien. Maybe I should drop your class like Alya suggested?” Marinette cringed at the thought and he set his empty glass down. 

“You don’t want to ruin your grades like that.” Adrien shook his head as he folded his hands in his lap. 

“But, it’d be easier. We wouldn’t have to explain to Emma or your wife. Or… your father? Or my parents?” Marinette swallowed hard and Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Your parents don’t know about your teachers?” Adrien was slightly shocked, yet not. His father never would have paid attention. In fact, Gabriel had never cared about that. The only one that mattered was his fencing teacher back in Lycee. 

“They… sorta know about you? In passing?” Marinette worried her hands around her glass. 

“Makes sense.” Adrien nodded as he watched her finish her glass and set it down. “Well, do you think it’s best to withdraw from my course or are you enjoying it? No one has to know about us. I can hide it.” 

“See? But I don’t know if… I can.” Marinette bit her bottom lip and peered at him through her bangs. 

“Ah, got it. Yeah it’s a bit hard to hide how I feel about you. So, I can imagine what it would be like for you.” Adrien chuckled and Marinette suddenly turned to slam her hands on the arm of her chair.

“Do you? Because I can’t even talk around you. I can’t stop staring at your ass when you walk down the rows. I can’t stop watching how your lips move when you teach. I can’t stop biting the end of my pen when you open your damn mouth. Your words are like smooth caramel and I can’t handle it. Shakespeare spilling from your lips is like a drug. My shirts get too tight and the room gets too hot. I stop being able to breathe. It’s like you’re suffocating me with your citrus cologne. And when you kiss me…” Marinete blushed and gasped as she covered her mouth. Embarrassment kicked in and Adrien nodded. 

“Yeah. Yep. You uh nailed that one.” Adrien poured more wine and downed it. “Same here.” 

“What do you mean?” Marinette slid her glass across for him to pour her more wine. 

Adrien sighed and swallowed hard for a moment. “You saw how I tripped into the white board then my chair. You have this…” He moved his hand that was swirling the glass as he thought about what to say. “- way about you. I can’t quite explain it. It’s like… like you are this person that is so amazing that I can’t reach you. I mean I shouldn’t anyway… it goes against the paperwork I signed as a teacher. I’m not allowed to have relations with a student unless they are no longer a student in my class.” 

“I’m dropping your class.” Marinette didn’t want him to lose his job. Not when he had Emma. He couldn’t afford to get fired from his job. 

“No, you really don’t have to Marinette.” Adrien sighed and heard the door slowly open. 

“Daddy?” Emma rubbed her eyes and Adrien worried his bottom lip.

“How come you’re awake again, love?” Adrien turned and held his arms out for her. 

Emma yawned and toddled up to him. He put her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her, rocking her back and forth. 

“Couldn’t sleep. Miss mommy.” Emma sighed and Adrien’s heart wanted to break. 

Marinette set her glass down and watched Emma begin to cry and heard how Adrien shushed her, combing his fingers through her golden hair. 

“It’s okay. Mommy will be home very soon.” Adrien whispered as he ran his fingers along her hair. “Promise.” 

“Mommy never comes home.” Emma’s voice broke and Adrien tried to shush her again, pressing his lips to her hair. 

“She does.” Adrien softly spoke and Emma shook her head. 

“Not for long. Like a day and then mommy goes away. Why doesn’t mommy want me?” Emma began to sob into Adrien’s chest. 

“Sweetheart…” Adrien sighed as he wiped the tears from under her eyes. 

Marinette stood up and walked over to them. She crouched down and touched Emma’s arm. “Em?” 

Emma rubbed her eyes and looked at Marinette with puffy red emerald eyes. 

“Can I talk to you for a little bit?” Marinette warmly smiled at her. 

“Mm-hm.” Emma nodded and reached for Marinette. 

Adrien let his daughter go and Marinette took her into her arms. 

“Look up at the stars. See them? Aren’t they gorgeous?” Marinette whispered into her ear as she pointed at them. 

Emma peered up at the stars and her voice came out broken. “Yeah.” 

“I bet you’re mommy can see them too where she is at and you know what? I bet she is watching them with you right now. It’s almost like she’s with you, hm? Just think of your mommy staring up at the stars and saying… I wish I was with Emma now. I wonder if she is sleeping and dreaming about fairies and happy kitties… She’s probably missing you very much right now. Your mommy would be here if she could. But you know what? She will always be right there.” Marinette poked her chest. “No matter what.” 

Emma nodded and clutched to Marinette as she trembled. “Let’s go get you a blanket, hm? Then how about you lay down on the bed with your daddy.” Marinette peered up to look at Adrien. 

“Let’s go, Em.” Adrien held his hand out and Emma shook her head. 

“Can I lay with both of you?” Emma sniffed and Marinette stared at Adrien.

“Sure, baby. Let’s go.” Adrien stood up and opened the door for them. 

Marinette stood up and carried her into the house. She felt bad for his daughter. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to not have your mother around much. 

“We can go to the master bedroom.” Adrien sighed as he gave in and Marinette felt bad for him. 

“Okay.” Marinette whispered as he led her inside of the dark room. 

He turned on the light and quickly shoved a shirt on over his head. He set the pillows up and Marinette sat on his bed. 

“Does she have a favorite blanket?” She peered down at the little girl in her arms. 

“Kitty blanket.” Emma cried and Adrien nodded as he passed Marinette the TV remote. 

“Here, put something on please.” Adrien sighed as he jogged out of the bedroom to grab her blanket. 

“What would you like to watch?” Marinette smiled as she turned on the massive flat screen television. 

Plagg and Tikki ran in and leapt up onto the bed with a few trills. Marinette giggled at the two cats as they walked up to Emma. “Look who came to check up on you.” Marinette softly spoke and Emma turned to look at the two cats. 

She crawled out of Marinette’s lap and began to pet them as they purred and nuzzled against her with their heads. “Kitties.” Emma snuggled with them as she laid down and they curled up around her. 

Marinette found a kids movie from when she was little. “I used to love this movie.” 

Emma peered up from snuggling Plagg’s soft fur to watch the princess movie. “I haven’t seen this.” 

“Well. You are in for a fun ride then. See, that princess is trapped by an evil stepmother.” Marinette laid down beside Emma and brought her feet up as she rested her chin in her hands. “And a prince is going to rescue her.” 

Emma peered up at the television and got lost in it. Marinette got lost in the movie with her and giggled in time with Emma over the silly animals. 

“Does he save her?” Emma glanced at Marinette with a hopeful expression. 

“You’ll have to keep watching to find out.” Marinette smiled and poked her on the tip of her nose as Adrien ran in with her kitty blanket. 

He found his daughter smiling and giggling beside Marinette with the two cats. 

“What did I miss?” Adrien sat down on the other side of Emma and covered her with her blanket. 

“Shh… stop talking. I trying to listen.” Emma put her finger to her lips and Adrien chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“Sorry.” Adrien whispered as he leaned back against the headboard and crossed his ankles. He intertwined his fingers on his stomach as he watched the movie with them. 


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette woke up to Adrien’s alarm going off. She rubbed her eyes and rolled over to find Adrien asleep beside her. His face was so close to hers that it was alarming. Her eyes were wide and she nearly fell out of the bed in a panic. Adrien groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see Marinette.

“Morning.” Adrien rubbed his eyes and she took in his messy blonde hair. He yawned behind his hand and Emma stirred between them. 

“Mo-morning.” Marinette cleared her throat and Emma scooted closer to her and clung to her. 

Adrien smiled as he rested his head on his hand. “Someone is attached to you.” 

Marinette blushed and nodded as she ran her fingers through Emma’s hair. “How does- Never mind.” She didn’t want to bring up her mother in front of her. 

“I honestly don’t know.” Adrien groaned as he sat up and swung his feet over the bed. “Can you do me a favor?” 

“Huh?” Marinette watched him stand up and shut his alarm off. 

“I need to shower. Can you hang out with her while I do that? Then I’ll make breakfast and get her ready to go to my best friend’s house. He’s watching her today.” Adrien ran a hand through his hair before he reached behind himself to pull his shirt up and over his head. 

“Yeah. Sure. Um… I can make breakfast too if you want.” Marinette offered and Adrien shook his head as he walked towards his bathroom. 

“No, it’s okay. I want to. You need to get ready too.” Adrien smiled over his shoulder. 

“I don’t have class until later.” Marinette sighed and Adrien nodded. 

“I’ll drop you off at your place then on the way.” Adrien smiled as he disappeared into the bathroom. 

Marinette laid there and played with Emma’s hair as she slowly fell asleep again. She didn’t wake up until Adrien ran his fingers through her hair to wake her up. 

“Hey, breakfast is ready.” Adrien whispered and she slowly opened her eyes to see his sparkling peridot eyes. 

She rubbed her eyes and took in his wine red button down shirt and black slacks. His silver buckle stood out and caught the light. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and showed off his forearms. 

“Sorry. I fell asleep again.” Marinette stretched her arms and got up. 

Emma stirred beside her and got up with a small yawn. Adrien chuckled as he looked at the two tired girls. 

“What?” Marinette stumbled as she caught herself on the side of his bed. 

“Nothing. You guys are like zombies.” Adrien laughed harder as he watched them barely function. “I thought Emma was bad.” 

“Look, I had a very long night Sir.” Marinette picked on him and he laughed. 

“We all have.” Adrien sighed as he kissed his daughter’s cheek. “Wake up, princess.”

Emma mumbled and groaned as she rolled out of his bed. Adrien caught her before she fell on the floor. Marinette followed them to the kitchen as the smell of warm pancakes and fruit surrounded her and made her softly hum with delight. 

“It smells so good.” Marinette sat down at the table with Emma. 

Adrien chuckled and put plates of food in front of them before he grabbed one for himself. “I only know how to make a few things. This is one of them.” 

“Well, they look yummy.” Marinette smiled as she picked up her fork. 

Adrien leaned over to cut Emma’s into small rectangles for her. 

“Thank you, daddy.” Emma smiled as she took her fork and began to eat it. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Adrien smiled and picked up his own fork to eat. 

They all finished eating and before long Adrien had Emma dressed and ready to go. Marinette had thrown on her clothes from the day before and had put his clothing into the hamper to be washed. She had offered to wash them, but he had refused to let her. 

Marinette got out of the car and waved goodbye as she made her way into her apartment building. She sighed as she opened her door and went inside. She closed the door behind her and ran off to shower, brush her teeth, and get dressed for class. 

She grabbed her keys, backpack, and hopped as she put her ballet flats on. Marinette didn’t have his class that day, but she had class nonetheless. 

Marinette got into her car and headed to the college. She sighed and took a deep breath as she prepared herself for class. 

***

Adrien arrived at Nino’s place. It wasn’t too far from Marinette’s and Emma hopped up and down with excitement. Adrien chuckled at her as she ran to the apartment door. 

“Uncle No! Uncle No! Uncle No!” Emma jumped up and down, causing her dress to bounce around her. 

Adrien laughed and picked her up onto his shoulders. “Alright calm down, silly kitten.” He knocked on the door and waited for Nino to open the door. 

“Hey, man.” Nino held out his fist and Adrien went to hit his against it when Emma tackled Nino. He lost balance and caught it as he laughed and swung Emma up into his arms. “What’s up, little dudette!” 

“Uncle No!” Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and he laughed harder.

“I just saw you the other day.” Nino let Adrien inside of his apartment. 

“I know, but I don’t see you enough.” Emma hugged him harder. “I saw Mari yesterday and today I get to see you!” 

“Mari?” Nino peered at Adrien and watched his friend give him a sheepish grin. “Marinette?” 

Adrien slapped his face with his hand and ran it down his face as he crossed his other arm over his chest with a foot turned out. 

“ _ The _ Marinette.” Nino spoke again as he stared at Adrien chewing on his thumb nail. 

“Yeah. Yep.” Adrien cringed and Nino swung Emma around, causing her to giggle before he set her down. 

“How about you go find us some toys to play with, hm?” Nino smiled at Emma and watched her run to the toys in the extra bedroom. 

Adrien sighed as he slumped onto a bar stool with his head in his hand. 

“Spill.” Nino walked over and leaned on the kitchen island. 

Adrien spent the next few minutes telling his best friend all about Marinette. About what she had done for not just him, but Emma the other day. How amazing she was. How he was going to talk to his lawyer about divorcing his wife. How he was miserable. 

“It sounds like she’s an absolute angel, but I worry for Emma.” Nino sighed as he watched her run back in with cars and stuff to make ramps for them. 

“Yeah. Same. I don’t know how I’m going to break it to her. She’s so young.” Adrien sighed as she watched his daughter begin to build a ramp.

“Uncle No… help me.” Emma called Nino over and Adrien nodded. 

“I’m gonna go to work now… Be good. I love you.” Adrien spoke to Emma and she nodded before she got up to run and hug her father. 

“I love you too, daddy!” Emma hugged him harder and Adrien fist bumped Nino before he left. 

***

Marinette sat in the office working on dropping Adrien’s class. She felt judged, but she couldn’t care less. She was doing what was right. She walked out of the office and ran into someone. 

“I’m so sorry.” Marinette looked up to see Adrien and she gasped. 

Adrien shushed her and yanked her into his office. Her lips parted as he suddenly shoved her against the door, pressing his hips between her thighs. He ran his hands up her neck and turned her head with his fingers in her hair as he grazed her lips with his own. Her chest rose and fell in deep breaths as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she met his with her own. 

She moaned as he rolled his hips against hers and she gripped his shirt, pulling it from his pants. Adrien hiked her legs up as she undid his belt and pants as fast as she could. He ran his hand up her thigh and beneath her skirt, finding her panties to be missing. 

“Who were you hoping for?” Adrien whispered against her skin as he kissed up her neck to her ear. “Hm?” 

“Maybe a certain professor.” Marinette breathed the words past her lips as she freed him from his black trunk boxers. 

Adrien sighed and groaned as he entered her and slammed her hands against the door, thrusting into her. She gasped against his lips as he pinned her there. She held on with her legs as he drank from her swollen pink lips. 

Marinette moaned and Adrien dipped his tongue into her mouth to quiet her as he moved within her. He let go of her hands and she clutched his shoulders as he slid his hands up her thighs to grip her ass. 

***

Marinette slipped out of his office, adjusting her skirt, before he did. Adrien cleared his throat as he walked in the opposite direction, hoping no one noticed what had been going on. They hadn’t been exactly quiet at the end and her face was giving her away with how swollen her lips were. How her cheeks were pinker than before and how she stumbled as she walked like she was in a daze. 

Adrien bit his bottom lip as he walked towards his classroom. He felt good and like he could accomplish anything, until a text came through from his wife. 

**I’ll be home tonight. I want to fix this. Please let me explain.**

Adrien looked at it and rolled his eyes as he began to text. She had tried to fix it more than once, but it never worked out. No matter how hard she tried to fix it. 

**You always try to “fix” it, but I’m never enough. When will I be enough for you? You sit there and enjoy your vacations; While your daughter is home crying over the fact that she believes her mother doesn’t want her anymore. How do you think that makes me feel? How can you do this shit and not feel bad? YOU HAVE A MOTHERFUCKING DAUGHTER AT HOME! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? I don’t want you in the house. I don’t want you near Emma. I want you to fucking go! I’ll mail your shit. Find a place to stay so I can get rid of your crap. I don’t want it anymore. You can take the damn bed too. I don’t even sleep in it.**

  
  


His phone went off again and he looked at it before he walked into his classroom. 

**What are you even going on about? Why aren’t you sleeping in our bed? I don’t want the damn bed. I want you! I married** **_you_ ** **! Why are you being this way? UGH! I’m calling you!**

Adrien shoved his phone on vibrate and jammed it into his pocket as it began to ring. He ignored it as his students began filing in. He groaned and pulled his phone to silence it. A text came through again and he glanced down at it for a moment. 

**Answer your fucking phone! ADRIEN! WTH? Why are you being like this? You know I was in Milan working! You know I work hard to keep this family afloat! Can’t you fucking take one moment to answer your phone?**

Adrien growled and gripped his hair as he angrily texted back. 

**I’m in class! TEACHING! I’ll call you when I can. If I really have to.**

Adrien silenced his phone and forgot about it for the rest of the class. Even when it vibrated incessantly. He tried to forget that it existed. That his wife existed. His mind filtered to Marinette and no one else. He’d rather live in that fantasy than his real life. His wife had been a good woman at one point and she was still a good woman, but he was tired of getting his heart broken every week. Tired of hurting. Tired of making it seem like everything was perfect and fine for their daughter. He wanted his daughter to have a normal life and right now… he felt like his daughter had the life that he had as a kid. In all of his years, he had never dreamed that his future kid would be living the same life as he had. And he would have never wished that life on anyone, let alone his own child. 

He dismissed his class and packed up his bag as he slung it over his shoulder. Adrien took a deep breath and groaned as he pulled his phone out to look over the unwanted texts and missed calls. 

“THIRTEEN?” Adrien burst out as he peered at the number beside the message icon on his phone. “Are you fu… for real?” The curse word faded on his lips as he shook his head and walked. 

He ran his thumb down his screen, and went through them one by one as he paused in the hallway. He leaned against the wall with his shoulder and scoffed at them. 

**I don’t care if you are teaching. CALL ME!**

**ANSWER IT!**

**ANSWER ME!**

**WHAT the living Fuck?**

**TAKE A BREAK AND ANSWER YOUR WIFE’S CALL!**

**This is more important that teaching kids stupid science or whatever the hell it is you teach!**

**You know what? You think I’m not a part of this family? OUR family? What do you call ignoring your WIFE?**

**I’m calling Nino! Maybe he’ll listen to reason! Unlike you!**

**You know I used to love you! Now you’re being a massive asshole!**

**How can Emma love you over her own MOTHER? How can you even compare to Me?**

**You piece of shit human. A N S W E R YOUR DAMN PHONEEEEE!!!!!**

**ADRIEN!**

**ADRIEN!**

**Please answer your damn phone! PLEASE! I want to talk about this. I want to make this okay for Emma. We need to fix this for Emma. Please. C’mon baby. Call me. Just answer. Please? I won’t sleep around anymore. I promise. Just- just let’s work this out for Emma.**

Adrien rubbed his temple as he read the texts and tried to calm himself down. Anger was blinding him fast and he couldn’t handle her anymore. Couldn’t deal with her anymore. If he didn’t love her anymore before, he sure as hell was over her now. His phone went off one last time and he peered down to read the text. 

**Did you find someone better?**

Adrien walked to his office and sat down in his leather chair as he stared at the newest text. He worried his bottom lip and contemplated an answer to that.  _ How do I answer that? _ Adrien got lost in his thoughts as he mulled it over. He groaned and tried to think of an answer and came up empty. 

His phone began to ring again and he sighed as he silenced it. He threw his phone onto his desk and slammed his elbows on the top of it as he gripped his hair in his hands. “How do I answer that?” 

**Did you?**

The text flew in and his phone vibrated along his desk, causing the vibration to move along his elbows. He groaned as he peered up to read it flash across his screen. 

Adrien grabbed his phone and fell back into his seat as he hit the text box to reply. 

**You want the truth?**

  
  


**What the hell kind of question is that, Adrien? Of course I want the truth! Who is she? Who is this woman? TELL ME! I need to know! At least I show the men I’m with online! You’re over there hiding her from me! How could you! You’re such a flirt! You flirt with everything! I don’t do that! Tell me NOW! I want to know her name! Show me her face! What does she look like? She can’t be prettier than me! Emma won’t love her like she loves me! Tell me!**

**God! Do you ever shut the hell up? Seriously! You want to know who the love of my life is? Hm? DO YOU?**

**YES!!!! I do!! You’re such an… ASS! I swear!**

**The love of my life should be the same as yours, but clearly she means little to you. It’s Emma. Emma is the love of my life and should be YOURS TOO! I’m done! Stop calling. Stop texting. The only text I want in my DAMN inbox is an address to mail all… your shit! Bye, Marcelline. I miss the old you, but clearly that** **_woman_ ** **was a fake.**

Adrien threw his phone down onto his desk and grabbed his hair in his fists. The anger and stress was getting to him and he suddenly slammed his hands down on his desk. He grabbed a stapler and threw it across the room before he flung papers all over. He grabbed a pencil and slammed the tip down on his massive calendar that he used to schedule his life on that was on his desk until it snapped in half in his fist. He was lost in a fury of red when a knock sounded on his door. 

“Adrien?” A soft voice came through the door. “Are you okay? I- I heard something hit the wall and… Maybe I’ll come back another time?” 

Marinette heard his chair move and squeak as he got up. She cleared her throat and waited outside his door. She couldn’t even fathom what his office looked like at this point. Nothing in her mind could even come up with an idea. She worried her fingernail between her lips as the door slowly opened. 

Adrien gripped the doorframe with his hands and she noticed how his arms were tense and his breathing was labored.

“Oh lord. What did she do now?” Marinette’s shoulders sank as he fell on her and broke, clutching at her for dear life as his knees buckled. 

Marinette quickly pushed him inside his office and shut the door. “Hey.” Her voice came out quiet as she sank to the floor with him. 

His whole body trembled in her arms and he didn’t say a word to her. Nothing would come out. No matter how much he wanted to say something? He couldn’t. It was like someone was clenching his throat tight with their fingertips, choking him. 

“Okay. Hang on.” Marinette pried him from her body and he sat back on his heels with his hands limp at his sides and head bowed. He hid in his hair and sniffed as his shoulders shook, clenching his hands in and out of fists. 

She went over to his desk and grabbed his phone, bringing it back to him. She got on her knees in front of him. “Unlock it for me. I want to read what happened. Please?” 

Adrien raised a trembling hand and did the pattern of lines on his phone screen before she took it from him and his hand fell at his side again. 

Marinette’s lips moved as she quickly read through his texts. Her face went from sadness to complete anger. Adrien rested his forehead on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him as she continued to read. 

“Can I text this bitch back?” Marinette spoke through her clenched teeth. “Please let me text her.” 

Adrien swallowed hard and shook his head. Marinette sighed and placed his phone into his back pocket. She ran her hand along his back and he broke down into a sob. 

“How long does your best friend have Emma today?” Marinette softly spoke. “And how long can he keep her?” 

“Until my office hours are over. Then he has a thing to get to.” Adrien’s voice changed in pitch as he spoke, coming out rough and ragged. 

“Okay. Would it be okay to have my best friend pick her up from yours? She has twin sisters that she’s watched for years. Emma will be in good hands.” Marinette gently suggested an option that would give him time to calm down. 

Adrien cleared his throat and took a shaky breath. “Yeah.” 

Marinette took her phone out and found Alya’s number. She began to text her while she kept Adrien in her arms, peering over his shoulder. 

**So, I need another favor. Well, Adrien does. And… you might be pleased to know that it might involve a super cute man…**

The text came in so fast that it shocked Marinette and she flinched against Adrien. 

**I have Nino. Why are you trying to lure me with a new man? I’m happy with who I got.**

**I need you to go to his best friend’s apartment and pick up Emma. And watch her for a bit.**

**Wait. Emma… Emma… why does this name sound familiar?**

**I don’t know, but please. I’ll make you all the pastries you want.**

**Alright, fine. What’s the address?**

Marinette passed Adrien the phone and he numbly typed in Nino’s address. She hit send and waited for Alya to answer. 

**Woman! That is Nino’s address. That’s why Emma is so familiar. I knew that girl since she was in diapers. What the hell? You mean Nino’s Adrien is your… oh lord. Girl…. XD I can’t right now. Alright, I’ll go grab her for you. I seriously can’t. I’ve played with that child for so damn long! Haha I got so many stories to put over her head when she’s a teenager. You don’t even… KNOW! XD**

Marinette laughed to death and Adrien cleared his throat. “What?” 

“So, uh… your best friend wouldn’t happen to be named Nino Lahiffe would he?” Marinette giggled and Adrien pulled away from her to tilt his head to the side. 

“Yeah. Why?” Adrien’s voice cracked as he tried to focus on not crying more. 

“Because my best friend, Alya… happens to be his girlfriend.” Marinette laughed harder and Adrien pursed his lips for a moment in thought. 

“Wait…  _ The _ Alya?” Adrien was shocked to say the least. 

“Yeah.  _ The _ Alya.” Marinette laughed and Adrien shook his head. 

“Nino never stops going on about her. She comes to all of the family/ friend gatherings and plays with Em.” Adrien sighed as he sat back on his ass with his hands draped over his bent knees. “Em loves her. Not like you though. She finds you very special.” He gestured towards Marinette with a lack of expression on his face. 

He was still hurting and Marinette knew it. She sat down beside him and held him to her side. “You know you’re a great instructor. A great father. You’re doing the best you can and you’re doing it right. Don’t forget that. Don’t listen to what that bitch says. Okay?” 

Adrien nodded and brought his knees up against his chest, curling his arms around them to rest his head against them. His shoulders shook as he fell apart again. 

“It’s okay. Forget about her.” Marinette rubbed his back as she pressed a kiss to his bicep. “Seriously. She’s an awful person. Not you. Even when she pretended to be concerned or talk about you being an ass? She was still making herself look bad.” 

Adrien shook as he fell into loops of darkness. Loops that told him he was an unfit father. That he was just like his own. That his kid hated him. “Do you think Emma really hates me?” He peeked up from his folded arms, through his blonde hair. 

Marinette shook her head. “No. There is no way that girl hates you. She loves you very much.” 

“How am I not any better than her mother? My father?” Adrien burst out in tears once again and his eyes burned and ached from constant crying. He didn’t know how they could keep falling. How he could have so many tears. 

“Adrien.” Marinette touched his chin and brought his broken swollen gaze to her own. “You are nothing like her. And if your father is similar to her? You’re still not like him. Emma loves you.”

“But how do you know…” Adrien held his hands up with his fingers in a clutching motion. 

“Come over to my apartment.” Marinette interrupted him and he looked up at her with wide eyes as he blinked away tears. 

“What?” Adrien was confused as his stomach flipped and he suddenly felt sick. 

“I want you to come over to my apartment for a little bit.” Marinette warmly smiled at him. “Alya has Emma. You have nothing to worry about. So, come over. I’ll make you something. What is one thing that your mother would make you on your worst day?” 

Adrien spiraled back in time to when his mom made him quiche lorraine. “Quiche Lorraine.” Adrien barely got the words out as more tears spilled from his eyes. “Everytime I had a bad day with father or with my emotions… nightmares? She’d make me that. Sometimes I’d help her and it was the one time we bonded. She was busy too. Traveled often.” He swallowed hard as he got lost in the memory of his mother. How poised she was, yet how happy she was at the same time. He missed her greatly. 

“Quiche Lorraine it is. I’ll even give you the leftovers for Emma.” Marinette ran her thumbs beneath his eyes and caught the tears. “Your wife is a bitch. You’re not an asshole. I can promise you that.” 

“Th- thanks.” Adrien swallowed hard as his bottom lip quivered. 

“Ready to go? Can you stand up?” Marinette stood up first and held her hand out to him. 

Adrien sighed and took a deep breath as he grabbed her hand and slowly got up on shaky legs. “Can you make me forget her?” 

“Forget your crazy wife?” Marinette wasn’t holding back. She was mad to say the least. Everything about his wife made her blood sing and she wanted to murder her. Wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine. 

Adrien nodded as he hid in his hair and tried to gather his stuff in his book bag. He slung it over his shoulder and wound his hands around the strap. “I-”

“How do you want me to make you forget?” Marinette searched his face and he worried his bottom lip. She thought for a moment and then put it together. “Wait, we did that earlier though.” 

“I just want to have fun. I don’t- I- you don’t need to please me.” Adrien gave in and he sounded so sad to her. “I meant like make me smile? Laugh? Forget? Just be you.” 

Marinette nodded with a blush. “Right. Sorry. My mind went elsewhere.” 

“I mean if it comes to that… I won’t stop it.” Adrien awkwardly chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Right.” Marinette awkwardly giggled and ran her hand down his arm to took his hand in hers. 

Adrien peered down at their hands and brought hers up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. “I’d love to hold your hand, but…”

“I know. Just to the door? Just to know what it’s like?” Marinette chewed on her bottom lip and peered up at him. 

Adrien nodded with a warm smile, “To the door.”.

“Okay.” Marinette walked with him to the door and Adrien grabbed the doorknob, reluctantly letting her hand go. 

He opened it for her and she stepped out of his office. He followed her down the hallway. “So, I heard you dropped my class.” 

“That was fast. I just did it today.” Marinette peered at the floor as she walked. 

Adrien shrugged, “It’s not like they leave us in the dark.”. 

“Sometimes I wish they did.” Marinette laughed and Adrien burst out laughing. 

“Well, I mean I don’t know what my students do outside of my class. Except you.” Adrien leaned towards her with a teasing expression and she pushed him away from his chest, causing him to stumble slightly. 

“Down, boy.” Marinette giggled as they walked out of the building. “Your turn to leave your car.” 

Adrien sighed and nodded. “You get in your car first. I’ll walk towards mine then come around to sneak into yours.” 

“For real? Or if you’re that much of a scaredy cat you can just follow me to my apartment in your car. You know where it is.” Marinette winked at him and he shrugged. 

“Alright.” Adrien pulled his keys from his pocket and spun them around his finger. “I’ll follow you.” 

Marinette got into her car and turned it on, while she watched Adrien jog off to his own car. She pulled out of her spot and waited for him to pull up behind her. She watched in her rearview mirror as his car pulled around. 

“There we go. Alright, show me what you got.” Marinette smirked and hit the gas, taking off. 

She watched him keep up with her as she cut around traffic and sped up. She slowed down for a red light and then hit the gas to turn right fast. Surprisingly he kept up with her and when she pulled into the underground garage, she thought he had finally fallen behind. 

She parked in her usual spot and smiled as she got out of her car, thinking she had beat him. That is, until she walked up to the elevator and saw him leaning against the side of it with his arms crossed over his chest. One of his ankles was crossed over the other. 

“I win.” Adrien smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. 

She walked up to him with swaying hips and walked her fingers up his shirt as she lowered her lashes to look at him. “Cheater.” 

“Is it cheating if I know another way in, dear?” Adrien picked on her as he grabbed her wrist and held her hand up, spinning her away from him and running his other hand up her chest until he reached her neck. She fell against his chest and smirked as she reached behind her to grab his hips and rolled her body, brushing her ass against his pelvis. 

Adrien let out a deep moan as he peered down to watch her back arch. He grabbed her hips and spun her towards himself and pulled her close, pressing his forehead to hers. “You’re dangerous. You know that?” 

“I’ve been known to be called a tease.” Marinette giggled as she pulled away from him and into the elevator. 

Adrien groaned and caught the door before it closed, slipping inside with her. 

“Wait so you have everything to make a quiche at your place?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her as he leaned back on the railing. 

“I do. I happen to make quiches on the regular, unbeknownst to you.” Marinette winked at him and his expression mirrored an excited kid. She giggled as the doors opened to her floor. “You really do love quiches.” 

“They remind me of my mother. So yes, I'm a bit of a sucker for them.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed. 

“Mine is christmas cake.” Marinette laughed as she unlocked her door. 

“Christmas cake?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Mm-hm. My father makes it for me sometimes to surprise me.” Marinette smiled as she let him inside of her apartment. 

Adrien looked around himself at her apartment and how it felt more like home than his own place. “So… what is a Christmas Cake?” 

“Well, it’s vanilla cake with vanilla meringue. Then it has strawberries and kiwis inside and along the outside of it.” Marinette smiled as she walked to her kitchen to grab the ingredients for the quiche. 

“Sounds delicious.” Adrien thought about what it would taste like and Marinette smirked as she tied a pink apron around her waist.

“Maybe I’ll make it for you one day.” Marinette smiled as she grabbed eggs and bacon, along with the ingredients to make the pastry portion. She ran around grabbing seasonings that she needed to flavor it. 

Adrien watched her preheat the oven and pull a white ceramic quiche mold out of a cabinet. He watched her slowly begin to piece the recipe together, one item at a time, until it was all neatly packed into the quiche mold. He had never seen such expert fingers fold and roll dough before. Had never seen a woman put so much love into something that was going to be eaten within moments. It was like she didn’t care if it wouldn’t last long. It was about the love that went into building it, like life or a relationship. 

“I- You really put care into food and pastries. Even if it will be eaten fast.” Adrien leaned on the island as he watched her put it into the oven. 

“Well, if you make something hastily just because it will be gone soon… it won’t be good. You have to pour your heart into building something from the ground up and if it goes wrong? Like if the dough is too runny? You have to change something to fix it, right? Otherwise… it won’t work. The dough and you have to work together to get it right. Not perfect, but suitable. A compromise.” Marinette smiled at him as she untied her apron and stared at a shocked Adrien. “What is it?” 

“Nothing. Something you said hit me hard.” Adrien cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. “Really hard.” 

“I- I’m sorry.” Marinette worried her bottom lip as she stared at him. 

“Don’t be sorry. It’s not a bad thing. I just- it made me think about relationships.” Adrien gave in and blushed as he admitted where his mind had gone. 

Marinette nodded and smiled as she hit her hand on the island. “Well, baking and cooking can be really good for symbolizing life. Also, for building relationships. Like… kneading dough together or… helping to cut ingredients. Bodies pressed against bodies… hands on hands…” She walked around and ran her fingertips along his shoulders. “Lips… on skin.” 

A shiver ran down Adrien’s spine as his lips parted. “And… is that what you would do if… nevermind.” Adrien cleared his throat and pressed his lips into a thin line. 

“If what?” Marinette searched his gaze as she walked back around the island. 

“It’s dumb and will potentially scare you away or kick me out, so let’s not go there.” Adrien waved it away as his cheeks turned red and he hid in his hair. 

“Nope. Have to tell me now.” Marinette giggled as she leaned on the counter. 

Adrien groaned and hit his palm down onto the island. “Okay. Is that how it would be if I married you?” 

Marinette tripped and nearly fell on the floor as she jumped away from the counter. She caught herself with her palms on the island. “What?”

“Told you you’d kick me out.. Or it’d sca-” Adrien was interrupted by a finger over his lips and his eyes grew wide as he stared at a blushing Marinette, who was hiding in her hair.

“No, no. Just say it one more time for me.” Marinette’s chest rose and fell as she tried to let what he had said sink in. 

“Would it be that way… if I married you?” Adrien sighed as he watched her stand up straight. “I- I don’t know why my brain went there, but it did. I- I’m sorry. It’s my emotions talking, that’s all. Forget I said anything. Please.” Adrien gripped the front of his hair in shame. 

“I would love to forget that you said that, if my heart wasn’t up in my throat right now.” Marinette blurted out and Adrien flashed a glance up at her. 

“What?” Adrien’s mouth fell open as he stared at her. His phone went off and he grabbed it from his pocket. 

Marinette grabbed his phone and silenced his wife’s call. “Don’t answer it.” 

“I wasn’t going to.” Adrien swallowed hard as he searched her bluebell eyes. 

Marinette sighed as she slid his phone away from him. “Do.. should- should we talk about this whole thing?” 

“Probably.” Adrien swallowed and kept his eyes trained on hers. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Maybe? Do I?” Marinette became nervous as she worried her bottom lip, searching from his eyes to his lips and back again. 

“You might want to.” Adrien’s fingers itched to touch her and his lips longed to be on hers as a flame burned in his eyes. 

“O- okay. So, Where do you want to start?” Marinette’s fingers twitched along the top of the island. 

“How do you feel about Emma?” Adrien searched her gaze and watched her warmly smile with a sigh. 

“She is so precious. I really do want to show her my dresses and make her one. I really do want to take her into my garden and show her all of the plants and butterflies. I released ladybugs in there recently.” Marinette sighed as she thought about it. “She’d love it. I can show you if you’d like after we eat.” She offered as he got lost in her. “Emma is such a sweet little girl. You’re very lucky.” 

“She is and I am very lucky to have her.” Adrien smiled as he leaned on his cheek on his fist. “What if I left my wife?” 

Marinette jumped and squeaked as he asked her the question. She wasn’t expecting him to say that to her. “I- Um… would that be okay with Emma? I mean would Emma be upset?” 

“Honestly? Is it ever easy on someone when their parents split?” Adrien raised an eyebrow and Marinette nodded. 

“That’s true.” Marinette swallowed hard as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“But in this case? She’d be happier.” Adrien sighed and gripped his hair in his hand. “I hate to admit that, but… it’s true.” 

“What is your wife like when she’s not a bitch?” Marinette covered her mouth and Adrien burst out laughing even though it stung a little. 

“She was… a nice person when I met her. Used pretty words to suck me in. She’s good at that. Much like my father. Probably how she got into the acting world, honestly. Charming words from a snake’s mouth.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as he scoffed and rolled his eyes. “She looks great on paper, until she sheds her skin and you see what really lies beneath.”

“Those texts were really… out of hand. Like REALLY out of hand. Why do you let her talk to you that way?” Marinette heard the oven go off and she turned around to pull the quiche out. 

“Well, I can’t really control her mouth or fingers. She says what she wants. Does what she wants. Commitment doesn’t mean anything to her. Like I said, she was good once. Then she got bored.” Adrien sighed as he sat down on a stool. 

“You mean she got upset that you stopped modeling and exchanged it for teaching.” Marinette pointed out and he thought for a moment. 

“Wait. What?” Adrien searched her gaze as she set the quiche on a trivet. 

“She is upset that you’re teaching and not modeling in skimpy outfits or… acting in commercials with her. Upset that you two had a kid and that put a massive crack in her road.” Marinette shrugged and Adrien rubbed his chin. 

“I never thought about that.” Adrien admitted as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“So, she went looking for men that would give her that. New thrills and new heart pounding fun.” Marinette shrugged as she got plates out for them. “She went looking for someone that you used to be, Adrien. She’s still searching for someone like you. But she’ll never find it. Never be satisfied because…”

“No one is like me.” Adrien ran a hand through his hair. 

She shook her finger at him with a sad smile. “Exactly.” 

“Well, she doesn’t have to hurt me in the process.” Adrien complained and Marinette nodded. 

“She’s doing it wrong. Instead of just talking to you? She’s sleeping around. She should have talked to you. And even when she is talking to you now? She is being a dick about it. I’d leave her.” Marinette shrugged and Adrien pressed his lips together in a thin line. 

“I agree with you. It’s not so much that it hurts me, but it hurts Emma too.” Adrien sighed as he thought about his daughter. “And what I’m doing? Involving her like this? Is not much better.” 

“Look. I know you want what’s best for Emma. Would fixing it with her mother make it better? Or would leaving her mother be better?” Marinette put the question into his mind. “Because that is what is important. Forget about you and your wife for a moment and think of Emma. What would be best for her? Healthier for her? I’m willing to step up and be in her life, but it’s not about what I’m willing to do. It’s not about what you are willing to do. It’s about what is best for her. Even if she’s sad about her mother being gone? Her mother is already gone. She barely comes around, right? It wouldn’t be much different.” 

“That’s true.” Adrien sighed as he thought for a moment. He peered at Marinette as she cut a slice of the quiche and served it to him. “You would really be willing to be a part of Emma’s life? Like fifty percent. Not less?” 

“I’ll do you one better. I’ll be there for her a hundred percent, if I can. I’ll do my best to be there for her.” Marinette served herself some of the food. 

Adrien grabbed his phone and searched through his emails for his lawyer as he took a bite of his food. He suddenly sighed and hummed at the warm taste. It took him back to when his mother would make him it and he wanted to cry from happiness. 

“Is it good?” Marinette worried her bottom lip. 

“Amazing. Thank you so much.” Adrien sighed as he took another bite. 

He began to type out an email to his lawyer about how divorce worked. He wanted to make it as quick and painless as he could. If that was even an option.


	7. Chapter 7

Alya knocked on Nino’s door and waited for him to answer. She was still surprised that Nino’s best friend was in fact Adrien Agreste, the instructor that her best friend had spent semesters obsessed with. 

She heard Emma’s voice and then Nino’s as the sounds of locks undoing echoed in front of her. She worried her bottom lip as the door opened. 

“Hell-o?” Nino stared at his girlfriend with a surprised expression. “I wasn’t expecting to see you today, babe.” 

“Hey. Marinette asked me to take Emma off your hands because she’s helping Adrien deal with something. When were you going to tell me your best friend was  _ that _ Adrien?” Alya crossed her arms over her chest and Nino messed with his red baseball cap.

“Uh… I thought you knew. There is only one Adrien.” Nino awkwardly laughed. 

Emma ran past him and tackled Alya. “ALYA!” She giggled and Alya picked her up. 

“Hey, Em.” Alya tickled her and made her giggle harder. 

“Where’s daddy?” Emma raised an eyebrow at her. 

“He’s busy with his friend right now. So, you get to hang out with me.” Alya smiled at her and she became excited. 

“Mari?” Emma gushed and Alya was thrown off by it. 

“Do you like Mari?” Alya searched from Emma to Nino and watched Nino shrug like he didn’t know anything. 

“She’s amazing!” Emma raised her hands in the air as she warmly smiled. “She took me shopping… and makes dresses… and talked about letting me walk through her garden…” 

“She does have a pretty nice garden.” Alya agreed with Emma as she listened to the little girl in her arms. 

“Can I talk to you?” Nino mouthed at her and Alya nodded. 

“How about you go pack up your things, while I talk to Uncle No.” Alya winked at Emma and set her down. 

“Okay!” Emma ran off and Alya walked up to Nino. 

Alya ran her hand down his arm and intertwined her fingers with his as she kissed him. “What is it?”

“Is it weird that they’re hanging out? I know it’s not just hanging out by the way. My man is married.” Nino stressed the last part and Alya sighed. 

“Miserably so. You know how Marcelline is. You’ve seen her instagram, Nin.” Alya rolled her eyes and Nino grazed her jawline with his fingertips. 

He touched her chin and tilted her face up to his own, brushing his lips against hers. “I do know.” 

“So… be happy for them. Look at Emma. She’s so happy.” Alya pointed out how Emma was running around grabbing her stuff and putting it back into the bag that Adrien had brought with her. 

“She still breaks down about her mother being gone.” Nino ran a hand beneath his hat as he took it off. “Adrien is getting run down.” 

“I would too if I had a wife like that bitch.” Alya whispered low enough for only them to hear. “Emma deserves better. I was mad at Marinette at first.” 

“I was shocked today when I found out.” Nino snorted and Alya nodded. 

“Figured.” Alya took the bag from Emma as she held it up to her and ran off again. 

“He’s been talking about a girl for weeks…  _ months _ even. I had no idea it was her.” Nino laughed and Alya smirked.

“So, he’s been watching her too?” Alya laughed and shook her head. “Should have known.” 

“Seems like they’ve been interested for some time then. I mean can you blame the man?” Nino cringed at the thought of his wife. “His wife has been this way for years. The poor dude has just been living with it. Telling himself it’ll get better. That it’ll be fine. But it never gets better.” 

“Can’t really blame my girl either, if I’m honest.” Alya sighed as she threw the bag over her shoulder. “So, you have a gig soon?” 

“I do. Looks like you’re not going.” Nino laughed as he nodded his head towards the bag. 

“Sorry. I’ll catch it next time.” Alya kissed him on the cheek with a sweet smile. 

“It’s okay. This kid means the world to me. Take care of her first. This family means the world to me. I just want them to be happy. No matter how it works out.” Nino shrugged as Emma ran up and hugged him. 

“Alright, you ready princess?” Alya called out and Emma screamed as she ran around Nino to hug her. Alya took her hand and leaned forward to kiss Nino gently on the lips. “Call me after your gig.” 

“Okay. Maybe, I’ll drop by. We’ll see.” Nino winked at her and tipped his baseball hat. 

“Okay, Nin.” Alya laughed as she led Emma out of the apartment and to her car. 

***

“YOU WON AGAIN?” Adrien was at a loss as Marinette secured the win on the current fighting game they were playing. 

“Guess I’m just that good.” Marinette teased as she knocked into his shoulder, causing him to laugh. 

“I mean you’re pretty talented in many things.” Adrien leaned into her with a flirty expression as he set his controller behind him on the arm of the couch. 

“Oh? Really, Professor Agreste.” Marinette parted her lips and peered at him through her lashes as he slowly leaned into her more, crawling along the couch and causing her to lay back against the other arm and pillows. 

“Mm-hm… So talented… I might give you an A in linguistics.” Adrien flirted as he brought his lips close to hers. His breath feathered along her lips as he slowly brushed his against hers. 

Her hands skirted up his back and gripped his shirt, until they tangled into his soft blonde hair as his tongue ran along hers in a heated kiss.

His mind wandered to when he had first laid eyes on her. Back when she had first stepped foot in his class. It was the first class that he had ever taught. 

_ Adrien nervously set his brown leather book bag down on the lined up desks that sat at the front of the lecture room. He swallowed hard and ran his slender fingers through his soft hair as he peered around him, trying to decide where to insert his USB for the slides that he needed to use to explain how the class worked. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He was absolutely terrified. His dark red button down felt too sight. He rolled the sleeves up some more and adjusted it. His grey pants were form fitting and a sleek black belt ran through the loops. He swallowed hard and messed with the collar of his shirt; which had the top two buttons undone. His right clavicle peeked from beneath his designer shirt.  _

_ He continued to look for the USB port when he heard someone clear their throat. He peered up from crouching on the floor to see a woman with dark hair and gorgeous bluebell eyes.  _

_ “H-hi.” Adrien held onto the pedestal with one hand as he searched from one of her eyes to the next, lost in them. She was gorgeous with her sapphire hued babydoll eyes and pink glossy lips. The way her pale freckles were sprinkled across her cheekbones and nose. The way her vintage pastel pink swing dress looked on her and followed along her curves. He shook his head and cleared his throat.“Can I help you?” _

_ “Hi. Um… if you’re looking for where to put that USB?” Marinette pointed at a plug-in spot along the side of the podium. “It’s along the side.”  _

_ Adrien blushed and hit his thighs as he stood up. “Of course it is.”  _

_ “I’m Marinette.” Marinette waved awkwardly at him.  _

_ “Adrien.” Adrien held his hand out to her, causing the silver band on his ring finger to shine.  _

_ She raised an eyebrow and shook his hand. “No- not Mr. Agreste or Professor Agreste?”  _

_ Adrien smirked at her and leaned on the podium with his forearm bent. “Well usually my father is Mr. Agreste. But if you want to call me Professor Agreste or Professor? I’m okay with it. Of course you could always just call me Adrien.”  _

_ Marinette worried her bottom lip and her cheeks became warm as he stared into her eyes and she got lost in his. “Um… Professor Agreste?”  _

_ “Yes?” Adrien was busy plugging in his USB drive into the side of the podium.  _

_ “Where do you want us to sit?” Marinette chewed on her fingernail as she watched him stand up straight and turn on the projector.  _

_ “Oh. Um… Wherever you want.” Adrien warmly smiled at her as she nodded and awkwardly walked over to sit down in the seat that was in front of him. He swallowed hard as he realized that she may have picked it on purpose.  _

_ He watched how she brushed her hair behind her ear before she leaned over in her seat to grab a pen and notebook from her pink bag. She sat back up and a strand of her hair fell over her right eye, causing his hand to twitch. He wanted to brush it from her face, but he knew that he couldn’t.  _

_ She opened her mint blue notebook and clicked her lavender hued pen, causing him to forget that he was supposed to be introducing himself to his class.  _

Adrien shook his head as Marinette peered down at him with her hands on his chest. “What were you thinking about?” 

“You.” Adrien warmly smiled up at her as he gently brushed her hair behind her ear as she bent down to capture his lips again. 

“Just...me?” Marinette smiled against his soft lips before she bit his bottom lip and tugged on it. 

Adrien softly groaned as she let his lip go and he kissed her quick before she could fully get away. “And me.” 

“Mmm… what about us?” Marinette laid down along his body as she rested her cheek on his chest and drew circles on his left pec. 

“Just about the first time I met you.” Adrien chuckled and the melodic sound vibrated in her ear that was pressed against his chest. 

Marinette burst out laughing as she sat up, running her fingertips along his chest. “You mean the time that I walked up to you trying to figure out a USB?” 

“I was not figuring it out. I knew what I was doing.” Adrien scoffed at her with a cheesy smile playing on his lips. 

“Uh-huh. And that’s why you were looking in the wrong place to plug it in.” Marinette brought her tongue to the roof of her mouth as she crossed her arms, sitting back on his lap more. 

“I was not. You just didn’t give me a chance.” Adrien smirked at her with a smoldering gaze. 

“I didn’t huh?” Marinette leaned down and touched his chin. “I think you just don’t want to admit that you were nervous and freaking over on your first day.” 

Adrien rolled his eyes. “What if I was? Is it important?” 

“Nope. That’s being a human really.” Marinette smiled warmly at him. “Humans are nervous when they are about to be great at something.” 

“Excuse me?” Adrien laughed as he fully understood her words. 

“You’re an amazing teacher.” Marinette smiled at him. “Why do you think I took every class you taught.” 

“Um… well to start you had a thing for me.” Adrien snorted out a laugh and Marinette glared at him with a crooked expression on her lips. 

“I’m sorry Mr. freak out at the podium because a girl walked up to him. No, ya know what? Let’s talk about you, Mr. Not-so-innocent.” Marinette picked on him and he laughed harder. 

“Look you were gorgeous and still are. What is a man to do? You had me on my knees begging for you.” Adrien gently pushed her off and rolled off the couch and onto his knees. 

Marinette brought her hands to her mouth and giggled. “What are you doing?” 

Adrien took her hands in his as he peered up at her. “Begging on my knees, of course.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” Marinette rolled her eyes and laughed harder as he pressed soft kisses along her knuckles. 

“Says the girl that joined all of my classes.” Adrien smiled up at her. “And stumbled and zoned out on her professor every damn class.” 

“What’s a girl to do? You had her on her knees begging for more.” Marinette slid down off the couch in front of him and he backed up on his knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips close to his as she peered through her lashes. “So, now that you got the girl on her knees? What do you want from her?” 

“Everything.” Adrien sighed against her lips before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer with his soft lips against hers. 


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette opened her backdoor and let Adrien into her garden. “So, this is where I would love to bring Emma.” Marinette watched him walk past her and into the garden. 

His lips parted and his eyes widened as he took it in. The garden was filled with multicolored flowers. Bluebells, red roses, pink roses, white roses, lavender roses, yellow roses, daisies, and lilies filled the area. Fresh topiaries sat in marble pots. A marble bench sat on one side beneath a cherry blossom tree. There was a wooden lattice archway that had wisterias delicately falling from it. A cobblestone walkway led further into it. Butterflies gently rode the breeze as they fluttered from one flower to the next and bees bumbled about. 

“This is…” Adrien was taken aback by how much Emma would love this place. 

“I tried really hard on it. C’mon there’s more.” Marinette took his hand and led him further into it. 

There was a small patch of land where boxes sat with labels on each end. 

“A vegetable garden?” Adrien stared at it and got closer to read each label. 

“Mmm… more than that.” Marinette grabbed a watering can and began to water each row. “I have… herbs, vegetables, fruit…” 

Adrien peered up to see various fruit trees and bushes. “So you do.” 

“Yep. I donate them to local shelters when I get too much.” Marinette smiled at him as she set the watering can down and pulled two apples from a tree. “Here. Think fast.” She threw one at him and he caught it. “Nice!” She giggled and walked past him, taking a bite of her apple. 

“So, is there anything you can’t do?” Adrien walked with her as he took a bite of his apple. 

“Mmm… sports. I’m terrible at sports. This is my pond. I think I have about fifteen koi fish currently? I don’t know, they keep multiplying.” Marinette giggled as she led him to this massive pond with flowers around it. 

Slates of stone bordered the water and lily pads floated on top. 

“This all must have cost a lot.” Adrien watched as she fed the fish. 

“I did it slowly. One thing at a time.” Marinette warmly smiled as she reached into the water and ran her hand along one of them. 

“What did you do first?” Adrien crouched down beside her to run his hand along another fish. 

“The roses. I love roses. So, I planted those first.” Marinette warmly smiled as she laid back in the grass, skirting her fingers along the top of the water. 

“Mm. Roses are lovely.” Adrien sighed as he laid back on his elbows and watched her through his messy hair. 

“One of my favorites.” Marinette sighed and took another bite of her apple. 

“So, you said you were going to bring ladybugs in here?” Adrien stared at her as he took another bite of his. 

“I was. Soon. I just have to save up the money for it.” Marinette sat up and brought her knees to her chest. 

Adrien’s phone went off and he peered down to see a response from his lawyer. A sigh fell from his lips and Marinette stood up to sit next to him. “My lawyer got back to me.” 

“And? Good or bad?” Marinette watched him run his thumb up the screen to read it all. 

“Um… it’s a longish process. Could take months if she fights it. But I’m gonna be paying for it because it’s not mutual. So, because I requested it? I have to pay for all of the expenses to make it happen. Also, child custody. Most cases they award the mother with it, but-” Adrien set his apple beside him and ran his hand through his hair. 

“In this case… you’ll probably get her and she’ll get visitation rights.” Marinette filled in the blanks.

“Yep.” Adrien sighed and continued to read. “But he’s willing to back my case. Hopefully it goes smoothly and doesn’t take too long.” 

“Adrien?” Marinette stared at him with a concerned expression. 

“Yes?” Adrien turned to look at her, setting his phone down. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Marinette wanted to make sure he was making the right decision. That he truly wanted this for Emma and himself. That he truly wanted to end what he had made. 

Adrien sighed and picked up his phone to go onto _Instagram_. He reluctantly clicked on his wife’s profile and looked at her most recent photo. It was just a photo of her well manicured nails holding a glass of wine. There was no man. Just a glass with what looked like bubbles behind it. Like she was in a bathtub, drinking her sorrows away. 

Adrien groaned and threw his phone towards Marinette and she looked at it. “Call her.” 

“I don’t want to call her.” Adrien sighed and fell back on the grass. 

“I want you to call her. Talk to her. Be nice.” Marinette threw his phone back at him. “Please.” 

Adrien took his phone and sighed as he sat back up. He brought one knee up and rested his arm one it while he tugged on his hair. He ran his thumb across his screen to get to her contact information and clicked the phone button. “I’m only doing this for you.” Adrien stared at Marinette as he put it to his ear. 

Marinette shrugged and got up to take their apples to a compost box. Adrien watched her walk a few feet away and come back as Marcelline answered. 

“Hello?” Her voice came out broken and harsh like she was angry and upset.

“Hey.” Adrien’s voice came out harsher than he had intended. 

“Why are you even calling me?” She sighed and he heard her drinking something. 

“What wine are you drinking?” Adrien searched for something random to talk about. 

“Again, why are you calling me? You hate me.” Her voice cracked as she took another sip. 

“I… I wanted to go over my current plan.” Adrien cleared his throat and heard her throw something. The familiar distinct sound of broken glass pierced his eardrum.

“YOU CALLED ME TO TALK ABOUT WHAT YOUR PLAN IS?” She screamed at him through the phone. “YOUR PLAN FOR TAKING MY DAUGHTER AWAY!”

“I’m not- I’m not taking your daughter away, Marce.” Adrien hit his forehead and slid his hand down his face. 

“I’m not signing those papers.” Marcelline sobbed and the sound of wine being poured was all too familiar to him. 

“Hey. How much have you drunk?” Adrien tried to keep his voice calm. 

“None of your business!” She yelled as he heard her trip on something. 

“Where are you at?” Adrien was worried about her safety. Worried if she was okay where she was at. He may not love her anymore, but he still cared about her well being. 

“Doesn’t matter.” She moved and he heard the familiar sound of bottles being moved around in wood. 

“I’ll be there in ten.” Adrien got up and hung up to the sounds of her protesting. Adrien looked at Marinette. “I’m sorry.” 

“No, nope. I understand. Go make sure she’s okay. Talk to her.” Marinette warmly smiled at him and he nodded as he took off, leaving Marinette in the garden to look up at the stars.

***

Adrien ran down the stairs to his wine cellar. He knew exactly where Marcelline was. Exactly what she was doing and he had to stop her. He found her on the floor, in one of his old white v-neck tees, contemplating ending it all. 

“Jesus.” Adrien came up behind her and got on the floor, grabbing her hand away from doing something stupid with a broken piece of glass. 

She suddenly burst into tears and fell back against him, letting heavy sobs fall from her lips. “I- I’m a terrible person! I don’t deserve to be here. I don’t deserve you or Emma. I ruined everything! I- I’m such a bitch!” 

“Sh, sh, sh. Stop. Stop.” Adrien gathered her up into his arms after taking the glass away from her. He carried her sobbing form out of the cellar and up into their room; where he never slept. 

“I- I got so upset that you no longer wanted to model. That you- that you gave that up. You were so hot when you modeled!” She burst out crying and Adrien rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah well. It didn’t make me happy.” Adrien tucked her into bed and grabbed a chair to sit beside the bed. He wasn’t going to get in it. No way in hell that he would do that. He didn’t even like touching the damn thing. He knew where it had been. 

“But you used to love modeling.” She whined and threw her hands up into the air. 

“Honey, if you thought I loved modeling? You never knew me at all.” Adrien burst out laughing as he shook his head. 

“Then, then why model?” She realized she had never asked him about it. That she had never even thought about it past being mad. 

“My father wanted me to model. I did it to make him happy. Now I’m doing what makes me happy. Teaching.” Adrien crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Oh.” Marcelline nodded and looked up at the ceiling. 

“You ready to tell me why you sleep around?” Adrien cleared his throat and watched her hide behind her hands. “The truth. All of it.” 

“We never see each other. And when we do? Emma is there and when Emma is there you don’t want to have sex. So, I- I got desperate. I have needs, Adrien. Everyone does. I don’t know how you handle it. How you handle urges. How you don’t see a woman and want to fuck her.” Marcelline complained and Adrien nearly choked on a laugh. 

“You don’t think I have urges?” Adrien scoffed and looked up in irritation. He peered back down at her. “You think that I don’t miss sex? That I don’t miss someone actually giving two shits about me? I don’t sleep in that bed.” He pointed to the bed she was currently in. “I don’t touch it. In fact my hands feel disgusting right now because I tucked you into it.” 

“Adrien…” Marcelline got up and went to grab his forearm with a pitiful expression. 

“Don’t- touch me. Look. I get it. We don’t have time to have sex like we used to. We don’t have much time to have dates. We don’t have much time alone. You travel a lot. I am busy with school. But we could have made time. YOU could have made time. It’s not like we couldn’t have gotten Nino to watch Emma.” Adrien watched her relax back on the bed. 

“Where is Emma?” Marcelline finally realized that they were alone. 

“With Alya.” Adrien sighed as he relaxed in the chair again. 

“Why is she with Alya? Why isn’t she with you?” She sat up again and Adrien stared at her. “You found someone.” 

Adrien looked down at his lap and chose to stay quiet. 

“Who is she?” Marcelline went to grab his phone from his pocket, but Adrien caught her hand. 

“You won’t see photos on my phone. I don’t do that like you.” Adrien shoved her hand away from himself. 

“Are you fucking her?” She searched his stern gaze. “Are you?” 

Adrien sighed for a moment and worried his bottom lip. He wasn’t going to lie to her anymore. “Yes.” 

“I knew it!” Marcelline yelled at him and burst into tears. “Is she better than me?”

Adrien choked on his spit for a moment and coughed. “I don’t want to answer that.” 

“So she is.” She cried harder and threw the blanket over her head. 

“I said I wasn't going to answer that. Look.” Adrien pulled the blanket from her face. “I am extremely unhappy in this marriage. As are you.” She went to argue and he shushed her. “AH! Don’t argue. You don’t get to argue. You sleep around to make yourself feel better. I need out. I want out. I talked to my lawyer.” 

“Adrien…” Marcelline whined as more tears fell.

“Stop. You knew this was coming and I wasn’t nice to you before and I’m sorry, but this needs to end.” Adrien sighed and went into his phone. “My lawyer is prepared to back me, but this would be a lot easier if it was a mutual thing. You still will get to see Emma. I promise you that. But I need out.” 

Marcelline took a deep breath and let it out. “I know.” 

“You can’t honestly tell me that you still love me. Not after all that.” Adrien searched her broken gaze. 

She shook her head and took her phone from the nightstand to email his lawyer. “I’ll agree. It’ll be easier that way.” 

“I wanted this to work out. We tried. Over and over again, but- but there is no fixing us.” Adrien swallowed hard as his heart ached to admit it. “You need to talk to Emma. WE need to talk to Emma, but I don’t want to do that until tomorrow.” 

Marcelline nodded and sniffed as she set her phone back down. “I know.” 

“Alright. I’m going to go clean up the broken glass.” Adrien gestured over his shoulder and got up. 

“Wait!” Marcelline flung the covers off of herself and got up. “I’ll help. I made the mess after all.” 

Adrien nodded and let her follow him back down to the mess she had made. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Emma may or may not... have broken my heart in this.**

“Mommy! Mommy! Look at the pretty dress and kitty I got!” Emma ran to grab the stuffed kitty and new dress when Adrien grabbed her. 

He swung her up into his arms and blew raspberries on her arm. She burst out giggling as he tickled her and carried her to the other room. “We’re going to talk really quick and then you can show Mommy that. Okay?”

“But… but I wanna show Mommy all of my new things that, Mar-” Emma was quieted by Adrien blowing a raspberry on her arm again; before, he tickled her some more. She giggled and kicked in his arms as he carried her across the house. 

He didn’t want her to say her name. It would only make it worse. Adrien cleared his throat and sat down with Emma in his lap. She stared at her mother and crawled into her mom’s lap. 

“Mommy? Do you love me?” Emma peered up at her mother’s saddened expression. 

“Of course I love you, sweetheart. Mommy is just busy. Really busy.” Marcelline sniffed as she tried to hold back tears. 

“But how come you are never home?” Emma searched her gaze and watched a tear escape. 

“Your mommy travels a lot, kitten. Her work makes her have to travel.” Adrien explained for the three millionth time. He always felt like a broken record around his daughter. 

“I do. But I always miss you.” Marcelline hugged her daughter and kissed the top of her head. 

“Why do we need to talk?” Emma peered between them confused. “Why can’t I show you my new things?” 

“You can. Just not right now. But I promise after we talk? You can show me whatever you want. Okay, sweetheart?” Marcelline smiled at her daughter with tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Kitten.” Adrien took Emma’s little hands in his as he leaned forward. “You know how I have loved mommy a very very long time.” 

“Yes.” Emma searched from her father to her mother. 

“And how… mommy has loved me a very very long time.” Adrien swallowed hard as he peered up at his wife. How her bottom lip trembled and she was barely holding it together. 

“Yes.” Emma was confused and she turned to her mother, letting her father’s hands go. “Mommy? Why are you crying? Mommy, don’t cry. It makes me sad.” She reached up with her little fingers and wiped her mother’s tears away. She placed gentle kisses on her mom’s cheeks and Marcelline held her tight. 

“I just- I’m- I am sad.” Marcelline gave up and sobbed with her daughter held tightly in her arms. 

Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to hide his tears as he peered down at his lap. He couldn’t handle seeing his daughter tending to his crying wife. It made his heart ache. 

“Why are you sad? Don’t be sad.” Emma started to cry and Adrien sighed as he looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. 

“Baby.” Marcelline took their daughter’s arms from around her neck. “Mommy and Daddy… are still going to be your mommy and daddy. But, mommy and daddy no longer love one another. Do you understand?” 

“No. What do you mean? Mommies and daddies always love each other.” Emma shook her head and looked between them horrified. 

“I know, but sometimes… mommies and daddies fall out of love. Sometimes… mommies and daddies… don’t like one another anymore.” Marcelline took a shuddering breath.

“Is it my fault?” Emma’s bottom lip quivered as she got out of her mother’s lap and curled up into her father’s. 

“No, no baby. This has nothing to do with you.” Marcelline waved her arms in front of her face. “You have absolutely _nothing_ to do with this. This is between daddy and mommy, okay? Not you.” 

“But- but why can’t- why?” Emma was so confused and it broke Adrien’s heart. 

“Sweetheart.” Adrien turned her to face him. She held onto his shoulders as she looked into his eyes with a whimper. “Daddy cares about mommy and mommy cares very much about daddy. And we both care very much about you. We want what is best for you and we feel this is what is best. It’s best for you to have a load of happiness around you. Not this. Never this, baby.” 

“But why? Why can’t I choose?” Emma burst out into tears and Adrien clutched her to his chest, running his fingers down her back. 

Adrien stared at his wife, who was busy covering her mouth with her hand. She stood up and walked out of the room. Adrien rolled his eyes and sighed as he kissed the top of their daughter’s head. His wife always ran from her problems and that was one of the many qualities about her that he couldn’t stand.

“Sometimes… we don’t get to choose everything in life. It would be nice if we could, but we can’t. Sometimes we just have to go with the flow and embrace change. Even when it’s hard. Even when we don’t want to. But ya know what?” Adrien peered down at her as she looked up at him with quivering lips. He brushed the tears from beneath her eyes and moved her hair from her eyes. “You still will get to see both mommy and daddy. Just not together very often. We’re not going anywhere.” 

“Mari?” Emma spoke her name and Adrien softly smiled. 

“Yeah. She’ll be around. She loves you. She showed me her garden today and you’ll love it.” Adrien warmly smiled at her as he ran his fingers through her hair again. 

“Can mommy come?” Emma became excited and it died as her father shook his head. 

“Sorry, baby. Mommy can’t see her garden.” Adrien didn’t know how to explain that. 

“Because mommy wouldn’t like Mari, huh? Mommy wouldn’t want to know about Mari.” Emma became sad and peered down at Adrien’s black tee, picking at the fabric. 

“Yes.” Adrien sighed as he realized she was too smart. “Mommy wouldn’t like to spend time with Mari, kitten.” 

“Because daddy loves Mari. Not Mommy.” Emma put the pieces together and Adrien worried his bottom lip. He didn’t know how to answer that. Didn’t know how to lie to his child. 

“Mari is…” Adrien stopped talking when Marcelline walked back into the room. 

Marcelline sat back down and she seemed to be more put together than when she had been sitting there. She smiled at Emma and brushed her hair behind her ear. “I’ll still see you every other weekend. We’ll play games and you can show me all of your wonderful things. Okay, baby?” 

Emma glanced from her father to her mother. She was confused between whether to answer her mother or ask her father more about Marinette. 

“Okay.” Emma finally understood what was happening. Why her father didn’t love her mother anymore. At least half of why they were ending it. 

“Now, how about you show me your new things?” Marcelline stood up and Adrien let Emma go. 

“Wait. I wanna talk to daddy first. Alone.” Emma stared at Adrien and he shrugged at Marcelline. 

“I’ll wait in your bedroom for you.” Marcelline smiled and stood up, kissing their daughter on the head before walking out of the room. 

“Alright. You got me alone.” Adrien sighed and Emma grabbed his face, tilting it from side to side as she searched his face. 

“Mari.” Emma lowered her lashes and pursed her lips as she watched his cheeks grow warm. 

“What about her?” Adrien swallowed hard and tried to hide his flushed cheeks. 

“You love her.” Emma’s voice came out serious as she squished his cheeks to make his lips purse. 

Adrien snorted and took her hands from his face. “I do.” 

“Why?” Emma crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

“Because Marinette is… is a kind, sweet person. She cares about everyone around her very much. She is talented and good natured. She is smart and accepts everyone. She always sees the bright side to things. She’s a good woman. A selfless woman.” Adrien gave up hiding how he blushed while talking about her. 

“Mommy is a good woman too.” Emma tested it out and Adrien sighed as his blushing cheeks faded. 

“Mommy is a good woman, but mommy has made some mistakes. Mistakes that daddy can’t forgive easily.” Adrien tried to skirt around the issue. 

“But daddy always said that people make mistakes. That it’s okay to make them.” Emma searched his broken gaze. 

“But some mistakes hurt more than others, kitten.” Adrien took her hand and placed it over his heart. “Some mistakes... break things that can’t be fixed.” 

Emma searched from his broken gaze, to where her hand was, and back up. “Like daddy’s heart and my heart.” 

“Just like that. Yes.” Adrien sighed and Emma sniffed. 

“Mommy broke daddy’s heart.” Emma whimpered and Adrien shushed her. 

“It’s okay. Daddy is fine. Mommy is fine. You are fine.” Adrien held her as she cried. 

“I want you to be happy.” Emma sobbed into his shirt and gripped it in her fists. 

“Daddy is happy.” Adrien sighed as he cuddled her. “We want you to be happy.” 

“But mommy hurt daddy.” Emma whined and Adrien warmly smiled. 

“And daddy hurt mommy too. But ya know what?” Adrien pulled her off of him, prying her fingers from his shirt to hold them. “Mommy and daddy are going to be much happier. And… we’re going to spend so much time with you because you mean more to us than anything else in this world. Okay?” 

Emma nodded and he pulled her down to kiss her forehead. “Alright, go show mommy your new toys.” 

Emma nodded and ran off to her bedroom with Adrien close on her heels. 

“Is this new?” Marcelline smiled big for Emma and held up the black stuffed cat. 

“He is!” Emma giggled as she grabbed the stuffed kitty from her mother. 

Plagg trotted in with a meow and Adrien chuckled as he leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed.

“He looks like Plagg, doesn’t he?” Marcelline poked the stuffed cat on the nose. 

“Uh-huh. That’s why his name is Plagg.” Emma swung back and forth as she hugged her stuffed animal. 

“And is that a new dress?” Marcelline pointed to the dress in her closet that Marinette had found her. 

“Yes! Daddy got me it the other day at the store!” Emma ran to grab it and put it on for her. 

Marcelline giggled and smiled as Emma twirled around in it. “It looks absolutely gorgeous on you.” 

“Thank you, mommy!” Emma giggled and Adrien walked into the room to sit on their daughter’s bed beside his wife. “I also got this... and this... and this.” Emma ran around showing off her new things to her mother. 

“Someone is spoiling her…” Marcelline joked and nudged Adrien in the bicep with her shoulder, causing him to roll his eyes. 

“I drew this at Nino’s!” Emma ran up to her and handed her mother a watercolor painting. 

“It’s gorgeous, baby.” Marcelline smiled as she looked over the painting of Adrien, her, and Emma under a rainbow. “That’s daddy… that’s mommy… and that’s me!”

“I see. I love my dress! You should design dresses when you grow up.” Marcelline tickled Emma in the side and watched her giggle.

“Just like-” Emma became excited and Adrien perked up as she faltered. “Just like grandfather!”

Adrien relaxed and Marcelline took note of it. She searched his gaze and he cleared his throat. “I’m sure grandfather would love that you want to design clothing like him.”

“He would…” Marcelline lowered her gaze at him. “Mommy needs to talk to daddy. How about you get ready to go get ice cream, hm?” 

“YAY! Ice Cream!” Emma ran off to find the perfect shoes and accessories to go out with her parents. 

Marcelline got up and gestured for Adrien to follow her to their bedroom with her finger. He hit his head with his palm and followed her into the bedroom, hearing her slam the door. 

“Has Emma met this woman that you’re sleeping with?” Marcelline got in his face and he fell back against the bed. 

“Marce.” Adrien started and she made an irritated sound as she shoved him in the chest. 

“At least I don’t bring my men around our daughter!” Marcelline screamed at him and turned away to grab her stuff from the dresser. “You could at _least_ have had the _decency_ to not bring that _WHORE_ around Emma!” 

Adrien groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose as he held onto the baseboard of the bed. He peered up and his eyes went wide as he saw Emma drop her purse. “Shit.” Adrien cursed under his breath. 

“DON’T FUCKING START! YOU DON’T GET TO BE UPSET ABOUT THIS! THE MEN THAT I WAS SCREWING WEREN’T EVEN NEAR OUR DAMN DAUGHTER! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HE-” Marcelline threw clothes onto the bed and watched Adrien shush her and point towards the doorway. “DON’T YOU SHUSH ME! I’M TRYING TO TALK!”

“Marce.” Adrien cringed as he watched their daughter begin to fall apart. “Marcelline…”

“NO!” Marcelline screamed and stormed up to him, grabbing his shirt. 

“Emma.” Adrien grabbed her hand and pried it from his shirt, holding her by her wrist. “Emma is watching.” 

“Shit.” Marcelline turned to peer over her shoulder to watch their daughter run away. “EMMA!” She took off after their daughter, finding her no where in the house. “ADRIEN! She’s gone!” 

“Fuck!” Adrien ran through the house looking for her, but came up empty. He grabbed his phone and began to dial all the numbers he could. 

***

Marinette was walking out of a flower shop when she was suddenly hit by something. She gasped and held onto whatever had bumped into her. 

“Mari!” Emma burst out into tears. 

“Oh my god! Emma?” Marinette crouched down and held her against her body. “Where is your daddy, sweetheart?” She frantically looked around them for Adrien. 

Emma shook her head and Marinette picked her up. “Mommy and daddy fought.” 

“Aw.. sweety. Come on. Let’s go to Alya’s place and call daddy.” Marinette carried her off towards Alya’s house. 

“No. I don’t want daddy or mommy.” Emma sobbed and Marinette stopped in the middle of the nearby park and sat on the side of the fountain. “What’s the matter? Did you run away?” Emma nodded and Marinette sighed as she brushed her hair away from her little face and hugged her. “You know they’re probably worried sick about you?” 

“I don’t think so. Daddy and mommy were angry.” Emma cuddled against her as Marinette’s phone went off. 

“If daddy didn’t care? He wouldn’t be calling my phone right now.” Marinette answered it and heard Emma whimper in her lap. 

“Hey! Have you seen Emma?” Adrien’s voice was frantic and Marinette sighed as she ran her fingers through the little girl’s hair. 

“Yeah. She’s here with me. She ran into me while I was leaving a flower shop. We’re at the park near the main library.” Marinette looked around herself and heard him sigh in relief. “You scared her, you know that? What did you say?” 

“I…” Adrien stared at his irritated wife. “I don’t want to talk about that right now. Just take her to Nino’s please.”

“Got it.” Marinette stood up and carried her towards Nino’s place. “But I want you to know? Don’t bring her in the middle of that. She doesn’t need to see it.” 

“I know. She wasn’t supposed to see it. Believe me.” Adrien sighed and thanked her before hanging up. 

“Where is she?” Marcelline walked up to him with her hand on her forehead in a panic. 

“About to be at Nino’s. You finish packing and I’ll go get her.” Adrien walked past his wife to grab his keys. 

“I wanna go with you.” Marcelline ran after him and grabbed his wrist, trying to stall him. 

“No. You have done enough damage.” Adrien shook her off and left her alone. 

***

Nino opened the door to find Marinette with a sobbing child. “Oh shit. What happened?” Nino shut the door behind her as she rocked the upset girl in her arms. 

“Fight.” Marinette sat down on Nino’s couch with a trembling little girl. 

“Emma?” Nino grabbed her favorite blanket that was at his house. He laid it over Marinette and Emma, rubbing the little girl’s back. 

“Daddy and Mommy fought.” Emma sobbed and Nino sighed. 

“I’m sorry, girly.” Nino stared at Marinette and wondered how she ended up with her. “Why are you with Mari?” 

“I ran away. Found Mari at a shop.” Emma hiccuped and Marinette shushed her as she ran her fingers through her hair. 

“Is Adrien on his way?” Nino searched Marinette’s face and she nodded. “Okay. So he knows where you are. That’s good.” 

“Mommy was upset with Daddy because- because daddy let me play with Mari.” Emma rubbed her eyes and sobbed. 

“Oh god.” Marinette swallowed hard, feeling like she caused this to happen. 

Nino froze up and didn’t know what to say. He was at a loss for words. He had zero experience in this department and had no idea how Adrien handled it so well. 

“Was she? I would be upset too, but you know what? They love you very much. The only reason that mommy was mad at daddy for that… was because she loves daddy.” Marinette ran her fingertip along the side of her head. 

Emma shook her head back and forth. “Mommy was ‘screwing’ other men. I heard her say that.” 

Marinette choked at the words that came out of her mouth. She had never… wanted to hear a five year old say that. 

“Oh God.” Nino played with his hat as he struggled with hearing this from Emma’s mouth. 

“Honey.” Marinette peered at the broken little girl. “I-” 

What was she going to say? What was there to say? She was at a loss and within moments there was a frantic knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it.” Nino stood up and answered the door. 

“Where’s Emma?” Adrien grabbed Nino’s shoulders in a panic. “Do you have Emma?” 

“Yeah. Uh… dude. Let’s um... Let’s step outside for a moment.” Nino turned him around as Adrien got a glimpse of Marinette cuddling his broken child. 

“But-” Adrien wanted to fight past his best friend to get to Emma, but he gave up. 

Marinette sighed and smiled for her. “Sometimes… mommies get sad and miss things they used to have. Like everyone does.” 

“Like me?” Emma searched her eyes with sparkling ones. 

“Yes. I know for a fact that she misses you.” Marinette poked her on the nose. “But I also know… she misses daddy. And while that doesn’t excuse what she has done? She was hurting.” 

“Mommy was sad?” Emma relaxed back on Marinette’s lap. 

“Your mommy was very sad. I’m sure she still is. Sometimes people react in different ways when they are sad. And your mommy wasn’t happy so she sought out something to make her happy. Like… I’m sure you get sad and look for a stuffy to make you happy.” 

“I look for daddy.” Emma giggled as she hugged herself and swung back and forth with a smile. 

“See? Daddy makes you happy. Well… your mommy found something that made _her_ happy. It just wasn’t daddy.” Marinette eased that last bit in and watched her shoulders sink. 

“Daddy said that to me. That mommy and daddy cared about each other, but no longer loved one another. That daddy loves you.” Emma pointed at Marinette and her cheeks flushed. 

“I- he said that?” Marinette was taken aback. 

“Mm-hm…” Emma brought her fingers to her lips. “I knew that you made Daddy happy now. You fixed what was broken by mommy.” Emma took Marinette’s hand and placed it over her heart. “Mari fixed daddy’s broken heart.” 

Marinette looked up as tears threatened to fall. She sniffed and tried not to cry, but she was failing miserably. 

“Don’t cry. Mari, don’t cry. Mari is happy.” Emma wiped her tears away. “Don’t be sad like Mommy. Please don’t cry.” 

“I’m not sad. I’m- I’m just so happy.” Marinette wrapped her up in her arms and sobbed. 

“Mari’s happy?” Emma was confused and Marinette nodded. 

“Yes, lovebug. Mari is happy.” Marinette snuggled her closer as she heard the door open. She sniffed and looked up to see Adrien walking quickly to the couch. Marinette wiped her eyes as Adrien took Emma from her arms. 

“Thank God! I was worried sick about you.” Adrien hugged Emma and held her head against his chest as he rocked her from side to side. 

“Mari helped me.” Emma peered up at Adrien. 

“And daddy is very thankful that you found her.” Adrien ran his fingers through her soft hair as he peered at a crying Marinette. He mouthed ‘are you okay?’ to Marinette, watching her wave him away. 

“Daddy is happy?” Emma touched his face and caught his tears on her thumbs. 

“Very happy, Princess.” Adrien sniffed and hugged her tightly again. “So happy that you are safe and sound.” 

“Did I scare you?” Emma searched his face again. 

“You scared mommy and daddy, love.” Adrien brushed her hair behind her ear. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, but you scared me too.” Emma began to cry again and Adrien shushed her. 

“Awww baby… We didn’t mean to scare you. I’m so sorry you saw that.” Adrien bounced her as he tried to calm her down. 

Nino went into the kitchen to make tea for everyone. Marinette sniffed and stood up to walk into the kitchen to help him. 

“I’ll help you.” Marinette searched the cabinets and grabbed the box of tea that Nino pointed out.

Marinette felt her heart leap in her chest as she watched the man rocking his daughter. Her cheeks flushed as she fanned herself. She took in the picture of him humming a lullaby to his daughter. 

“He’s a good man, right?” Nino nudged Marinette as he stared at his best friend. “That bitch doesn’t deserve him.” 

“I-” Marinette had no words for Nino as she shook herself out of her trance. “I wasn’t-”

“I know. I’m just saying what we all know.” Nino winked at her as he brought the kettle to the stove. “And we’ve known this for years.”

“What?” Marinette turned to walk over to Nino. 

“Alya and I have known about this for awhile. She’s a bitch.” Nino shrugged and slid his phone towards Marinette. “She just posted this. Adrien was out running to find Emma… She ran to that.” 

Marinette looked down at his phone and stared at a photo of her being held by some random man. “Oh my God!” 

“What?” Adrien peered over at them with his sleeping daughter in his arms. 

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” Marinette wanted to murder the woman. 

“Like I said… she’s an almighty bitch.” Nino shrugged and took his phone back after he locked it. 

“I- WHO DOES THAT?” Marinette couldn’t keep her anger in check. 

Adrien set her daughter into Nino’s extra bedroom and came back towards them. “Alright, why are you seething mad right now?” 

“I- nothing.” Marinette cleared her throat. 

Nino sighed and nodded towards where Adrien kept his phone in his pocket. 

“Fuck.” Adrien grabbed his phone out and opened up _Instagram_ to find his wife with another man. “GOD _fucking_ damnit! Do you see this shit? This is why she is a piece of fucking…” 

Marinette suddenly grabbed his wrist, pulled him close, and shut him up with a kiss. His angry panting became a calm sigh as he slid his hands along her jawline and into her soft hair. Nino shook his head and turned back to the stove, ignoring them. 

Marinette broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his, running her thumb against his cheek. “Stop. It’s over now. Just let it go.” 

Adrien trembled in her hands and she shushed him. “But- why… why would she- Our daughter was missing- she- who-” He slowly was falling to pieces and he didn’t care if Nino saw it. His knees felt weak and Marinette quickly pushed him towards the couch to sit down. 

Adrien wrapped his arms around her as soon as she sat down, causing Marinette to fall back against the arm of the couch as he fell apart on her. “Adrien…” She ran her fingers through his messy hair as he sniffed and trembled. “She’s- she’s made her choice. This only shows her true personality. She’s selfish.” 

Adrien nodded against her chest as he shivered. “But I- I didn’t expect her to do this.” 

“I did.” Nino snorted from the kitchen and Marinette waved her hand at him to get him to shut up. 

“I know and I’m so sorry.” Marinette massaged his tensed up upper back as he settled between her legs. “Here.” She pushed on his shoulders and he got up. She stood up from the couch and threw a pillow down. “Lay down.” 

Adrien grabbed the pillow and laid down with his arms wrapped around it. Marinette began to massage his back muscles, causing him to groan. 

Nino brought cups of tea over to the sitting area, turning on the television. “She sucks ass, dude. We all know this.” 

“I know.” Adrien grumbled into the pillow as Marinette worked on his tensed-up back. 

“Marinette is amazing. Forget about that bitch. Please.” Nino took up his cup of tea and watched Marinette work out his best friend’s back as she blushed. 

“Stop it, Nino.” Marinette rolled her eyes and went back to focusing on Adrien’s back. ”Your muscles are so tensed up. Relax.” Marinette ran the heels of her palms up his spine and back down, moving the muscles around. 

“Stress.” Adrien groaned as she worked out the knots. 

“I can tell.” Marinette softly smiled as she continued along his lower back and hips. 

“You need a vacation.” Nino gestured with his cup before he took a sip. “And I mean a long one. Take Emma with you. She’d love it.” 

Adrien sighed as Marinette finished and leaned down to kiss his shoulder as she stood up straight. Adrien got up with a sigh and sat with the pillow in his lap. “I agree.” 

“You work hard.” Nino shrugged and watched Marinette and Adrien take up their cups of tea. 

“I do.” Adrien sighed and took a sip from his cup. 

“So… go on a vacay.” Nino shrugged again and Adrien stared at Marinette. 

“How about it?” He searched her confused expression. 

“Excuse me?” Marinette touched her chest in shock.

“Would you like to go with Emma and I on vacation for a weekend?” Adrien smiled at her and she choked on her tea. 

“I mean…” Marinette felt awkward about it for some reason. 

“Emma would love it and so would I.” Adrien searched her eyes. 

“Okay.” Marinette warmly smiled at him with blushing cheeks. 

“It’s settled then. Next weekend I’ll book a flight.” Adrien smiled and took a sip from his drink. 

Marinette’s heart pounded as the room grew hotter. She was going on vacation and it was with Adrien and his daughter. She didn’t even know what to wear or pack. Her mind was spinning to a million places and she couldn’t think coherently. 

**Song I wrote to:**

[ **Piece By Piece by Kelly Clarkson** ](https://youtu.be/LqCqYP7hDWI)


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette was still in shock, while she sat in first class with Emma between them. She had never imagined this would be her future. That she would be on a plane to Honolulu, Hawaii with this man and his beautiful daughter. That she would be going to Kauai, Hawaii with them. She had never been to Hawaii. It was one of those dream vacations that she never thought she would get to go on. It was a dream come true to be going to such a beautiful place with someone so wonderful. 

Adrien warmly smiled and reached over his sleeping daughter to take Marinette's hand from her lap. He rubbed the back of it with his thumb. "Are you excited?" 

“I am. Has she been?” Marinette smiled down at Emma and ran her fingers through her golden hair. 

“No, not here. She’s traveled quite a bit.” Adrien let go of Marinette’s hand and adjusted the blanket around his daughter. “The way she can sleep through anything never seizes to amaze me.” 

“Kids can sleep through some of the craziest things.” Marinette softly giggled at his words. 

“True. I don’t remember if I could or not. Never thought about it until I had her.” Adrien laughed and smiled over at Marinette. 

“I used to babysit for this woman growing up. Can’t hide anything from them.” Marinette softly giggled. 

An announcement came over the intercom system that they were about to land in Honolulu. Adrien and Marinette buckled their seatbelts before they touched down. The plane taxied in and stopped. Once they were free to depart the aircraft, Adrien undid Emma’s seatbelt and picked her up. He held her in one hand and reached up to grab one of the carry-ons from the top storage compartment. Marinette grabbed the bags from beneath the seats and threw them onto her shoulders before grabbing the booster seat from the chair. 

“Do you want me to take her?” Marinette held her empty hand up and Adrien shook his head. 

“I got her.” Adrien warmly smiled and carried the luggage out with him. 

“Do you want me to take the luggage?” Marinette raised an eyebrow and he smiled at her. 

“You’re already carrying more than I would like. I’m okay, love.” Adrien smiled and walked out of the plane and into the gate. 

Marinette followed him through the gate and into the airport. “We have one more plane right?” 

“Short one. It should only take an hour, which will feel like nothing.” Adrien winked at Marinette, causing her to blush.

“Where are we?” Emma woke up and rubbed her eyes. 

Adrien kissed her cheek, “We’re in Honolulu, baby. We have one more flight and then we’ll be in Kauai, okay?” 

“How long is the layover?” Marinette sat down in the chairs near the next gate. 

Adrien groaned as he sat down beside her with his daughter on his lap. “An hour or so.” 

Marinette grabbed Emma’s stuffed black cat and handed it to her. “Look who missed you.” 

Emma gasped and reached out to grab her stuffed kitty to hug it. “We have to wait an hour?” 

“Do you want to color?” Marinette pulled a coloring book from her carry-on and some crayons. 

Emma climbed off Adrien’s lap and kneeled on the ground to color in her coloring book. Marinette sighed and took Adrien’s hand, leaning her head against his shoulder. “I’m glad you brought me here with you two. It’s nice. You didn’t have to.” 

“I wanted to.” Adrien turned his head to kiss the top of hers. “It wouldn’t be relaxing without you.” He intertwined his fingers with hers and shook their hands slightly against his thigh.

“LOOK! I colored a kitty!” Emma held up her coloring book for Marinette and Adrien. 

“It looks great, baby.” Adrien feigned being excited about the colored picture of a kitten. 

“It’s too cute! I love your kitty!” Marinette smiled, let go of Adrien’s hand, and climbed onto the floor beside her. “Can I color with you?”

Adrien was shocked that Marinette got on the floor with his daughter.

“You can color the puppy.” Emma smiled and passed her a blue crayon. 

“Is it going to be a blue puppy?” Marinette took the crayon from Adrien’s daughter. 

“Mm-hm. The best blue puppy ever!” Emma threw her hands into the air. 

“Thank you! Let’s see if I can make it the best puppy.” Marinette giggled and began to color in the puppy, while Emma colored a butterfly. 

Adrien pulled his cell phone out and began to flick through his messages to see if he had any, but he came up empty besides some work emails. He quickly answered some of the students’ questions while he waited for their next plane. 

The wait didn’t take long before their gate was called for boarding. Adrien grabbed all of the carry-on luggage, while Marinette took Emma’s hand. 

“One more plane, princess.” Adrien smiled down at his daughter, as they boarded the smaller plane. 

The second plane ride had a considerable amount of turbulence compared to the bigger plane. For some reason, Marinette felt better on the smaller plane than the bigger one. She sighed and peered out the window, watching the clouds and ocean below them. 

The ride felt like it was up and down within moments compared to the last plane. Before long they were touching down and at baggage claim to grab the rest of their luggage. 

Adrien grabbed each hard-case luggage off the conveyor belt and set them beside him. Marinette helped him by taking her luggage and pulling up the handle to add the carry-on bag on top of it. She took Emma’s hand in the other hand, while she followed Adrien out of the airport to the Wiki-Wiki. The Wiki-Wiki was a tram that would take them to the rental car place. 

On the way to the Wiki-Wiki they were welcomed with leis made from violet orchids. They thanked them and walked out a set of sliding glass doors to board the tram. Marinette laughed at a really bad joke that Adrien made and before they knew it they were at the rental car place. 

Marinette played silly hand clapping games with Emma while Adrien got a rental car for them. She watched Adrien sign paperwork and receive keys. 

“Alright, c’mon let’s get to the condo.” Adrien waved for them with luggage over his shoulder before pulling the hard-case one with him. 

Marinette pulled her luggage and followed him with Emma’s hand in her other hand. She followed Adrien to a black  _ Mazda _ , hearing it unlock. He pushed a button and the trunk popped open. Adrien shoved his luggage into the trunk, before gesturing for Marinette to pass him her and Emma’s. 

“Thank you.” Marinette warmly smiled at him, as he shoved all the bags into the trunk. 

“You’re welcome.” Adrien smiled and walked around to open the back of the car to get Emma situated in her booster seat.

Marinette climbed into the front seat and closed the door, before fastening her seatbelt. Adrien shut the back door and walked around to the driver’s side, climbing in and shutting the door. He fastened his seatbelt and shoved the key into the ignition. 

He put it into gear and backed up out of the parking space to head towards the condo that he owned a timeshare on. Marinette and Emma took in the lush green plants and gorgeous bright flowers. He drove through a tree tunnel and Emma gasped in awe of it. 

“Isn’t it awesome?” Adrien gripped the steering wheel and smiled in the rearview mirror watching his daughter get excited. 

“It’s so cool, daddy!” Emma bounced up and down in her seat. 

Marinette giggled as she watched the trees pass over their car. She peered down to see Adrien holding his hand out, palm up, and she took it with a blush. He gripped his fingers around hers and brought her hand up to kiss the back of it. 

“To the right you can see the old sugar cane factory. See it, baby?” Adrien glanced back at Emma, peering around frantically. 

Marinette giggled and tapped her window. “Right there, Emma.” 

Emma quickly slammed her little hands against the window and stared at the old run down looking building in the middle of a sugar cane field.

It didn’t take them long to get to the condo and have the keycard in their hands. Adrien shoved the door open and Emma ran in, giggling as she spun around the center of the room. She ran up to the sliding glass door and slapped her hands against the glass. 

“Look at the ocean, daddy!” She pressed her nose to the glass as she watched the waves in the distance brush up against the black lava rocks.

“It’s pretty, huh, princess?” Adrien set their luggage down with a smile, running up to grab his daughter by the hips and put her onto his shoulders. She squealed and he grabbed her hands to bounce her. “What should we do first?” 

“I wanna go to the beach!” Emma let go of Adrien’s hands and raised hers into the air, while he held her waist. 

“This soon? We just got here.” Adrien sighed and peered over at an exhausted Marinette. 

“How about we go to the beach tomorrow and watch a movie for a bit? We can go out to dinner tonight too.” Marinette suggested with a warm smile, grabbing her luggage to carry it to the master bedroom. 

“I don’t wanna go to dinner…” Emma crossed her arms over her chest and Adrien sighed. 

“Sweetheart, sometimes we don’t always get to do what we want to. Besides, it’ll be fun!” Adrien picked her up and set her down on the ground. 

“But I wanna go to the beach!” Emma pouted and Marinette walked up to her with a big smile. 

“Tomorrow we can go to the beach. How about tonight we have a picnic out on the grass near the patio? We can go grab some ingredients from a shop and then bring them back and make something together.” Marinette crouched down and brushed Emma’s hair behind her ear. “How does that sound?” 

“Can we?” Emma looked up at Adrien with an excited expression. 

“I don’t see why not, princess.” Adrien warmly smiled at her. 

“Okay. Let’s go!” Emma ran to the front door and Marinette giggled. 

“How about we unpack a bit and relax before we go out to do that?” Marinette walked over to pick her up. 

“Alright…” Emma sighed and lowered her head and shoulders. 

Marinette poked her on the tip of her nose before tickling her, causing Emma to burst out into a fit of giggles. “You can bring Plagg.” 

“Yay!” Emma threw her hands into the air and threw them around Marinette’s neck to hug her. 

Marinette softly giggled and placed a hand on Emma’s back, swinging back and forth to hug her. Marinette peered at Adrien and watched him blush at the two girls hugging. If this wasn’t heaven, he didn’t know what was. 


	11. Chapter 11

Adrien pushed around a cart with Emma in the seat. She hummed a little song and wiggled Plagg back and forth to make him dance. He chuckled and grabbed Plagg to make him dance silly and booped his daughter on the nose.

Marinette giggled and grabbed ingredients from the shelves, adding them to the cart. It didn’t take her long to get everything she needed. Adrien steered them to check out and they were soon headed to the rental car. 

“Ready? One… two… three!” Adrien lifted Emma from the seat and flew her around like she was a plane. 

Marinette laughed and shook her head, taking the groceries from the cart, while he got Emma into her carseat. Marinette climbed into the car and waited for Adrien to get in. 

They took off back to the condo to make lunch and leave to have a picnic in the grass just out from the balcony. 

***

Adrien opened the door for them with groceries in one arm and the keycard in his other hand. Marinette held Emma’s little hand and stepped into the condo, holding the door open for them. 

“Thanks.” Adrien leaned down to kiss her cheek and Marinette warmly smiled at him.

“No problem. Thank you for this lovely vacation.” Marinette sighed and heard his phone go off. “Marcelline?” 

“Hope not. It’d spoil my vacation with my girls.” Adrien sighed and shut the door, walking over to set the bags on the table. He looked at his phone, seeing his wife’s name on the screen. “Damn.” He whispered under his breath, running a hand through his hair. 

“What’s wrong, daddy?” Emma walked up to him and tugged on his shorts. 

“Nothing, love bug.” Adrien hit the red phone button to shoot his wife to voicemail. “How about you go help Marinette in the kitchen, hm?” 

“Okay!” Emma threw her hands into the air with Plagg in one hand, taking off to the kitchen. 

“Oof!” Marinette brought her hand down to touch Emma’s back after she ran into her legs. “Hey, girl! Ready to help me make your daddy lunch?”

“Yes!” Emma squealed and Marinette brought a finger to her own lips to shush her.

“Not too loud. We don’t want the neighbors upset, do we?” Marinette softly giggled, as she walked over to grab a chair from the kitchen table. She paused to see Adrien leaning with his thigh against the edge of the table.

He was busy typing on his phone and she could tell by his bunched shoulders that he was tensed up from it. Marinette brought the chair back over to Emma for her to stand on and helped her wash her hands. She brought Emma over to be near the counter to help make sandwiches. 

“We’re gonna start with a slice of bread.” Marinette placed a piece of bread onto a plate first and Emma mirrored her on her own plate. “Then we’re gonna put condiments on it. What one does your daddy like?” 

Emma got excited and thought for a moment, tapping her bottom lip before choosing one. She put some sloppily on the bread and Marinette picked one for herself, checking on Adrien every so often. 

Emma snuck a strawberry from the container and Marinette giggled. “I saw that, little girl.” 

Emma giggled and blushed, finishing the berry before going back to making sandwiches with Marinette. 

They finished up making them and placed them onto plates. Marinette got them drinks and put the berries into a bowl. She walked over to Adrien and reached up to kiss his cheek. “I can feel the tension all the way over in the kitchen. What’s wrong?”

“She called me and I’ve been fighting via texts this whole time.” Adrien sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Well-” Marinette stole his phone and shut it off, tossing it onto the table. “-now she’s gone with everything else going on back home, except Emma.”

Adrien warmly smiled at Marinette and spun to grab her hips, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Mmm… maybe not put the moves on me right now, hot stuff.” Marinette heard giggling coming from behind them and Adrien peered over at his daughter. He looked down with parted lips, licking his canine tooth with a soft laugh.

“You’re right.” Adrien laughed. 

“Ready to go have a fun picnic?” Marinette turned to Emma and became excited.

“Let’s go!” Emma threw her hands into the air and took off towards the backdoor. 

Adrien laughed and went to help Marinette carry everything outside to the grassy area. She put down a big blanket and they all sat down to eat. 

“This one’s Daddy’s.” Emma passed Adrien the plate with the messy sandwich she had made.

“Awww… did you make this one for me?” Adrien beamed and took the plate from his daughter.

“Just for you…” Emma’s voice came out like a song and Adrien chuckled.

“It looks delicious, baby. Thank you.” Adrien softly laughed and picked it up to take a bite. “Mmm… it’s the best!”

Emma let out a happy giggle and it warmed his heart.

They all ate and joked around, making Emma giggle until she couldn’t stop. 

***

Adrien laid in bed with his phone back in his hand. He was reading over the texts from earlier, chewing on his thumbnail.

Marinette sighed and walked over, finishing up braiding her long hair, in a pastel pink silk nightgown. “You gonna read those texts all night?” 

“Sorry.” Adrien sighed and placed his phone on the nightstand.

“No, it’s okay. I get it.” Marinette crawled across the bed to lay beside him on her side. 

“I just- I’m so tired of her thinking that she’s innocent and done nothing wrong. Like it’s my fault. I just want to sign the damn divorce papers and get it over with.” Adrien sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Hey.” Marinette softly touched his hands and brought them to her lips. “We’re in Kauai. We’re far away from her. Let’s enjoy it while we can.” 

“Okay.” Adrien warmly smiled and softly hummed as she crawled up his body to brush her soft lips against his neck. 

Her fingers trailed down his chest, undoing each button of his shirt and revealing his muscular pecs and abs. “You’re so tense. You need to relax.” She whispered against his chest, as she softly trailed kisses down his body.

He sighed, “Do I?”

“Yes and I think I know how to get you to.” 

“Oh really?” Adrien peered down to watch her undo his shorts, pulling the zipper panel aside. 

“Mm-hm.” Marinette brushed her lips over the bulge in his tight black boxers. 

He licked his lips and checked to make sure the door was locked. He relaxed more when he noticed that it was. Adrien felt her nails graze his skin, as she curled her fingers around the waistband of his shorts and boxers. He raised his hips to help her tug them down and set his throbbing cock free. Marinette took in the bead of sticky clear arousal that pooled along the tip of his cock. She smirked and leaned down to gently touch his dick, running the tip of her tongue around the head before wrapping her lips around it. She pulled her mouth away, licking the tip to gather the precum onto it with a quiet moan. He was salty and sweet and she wanted more. She peered up at him and wrapped her warm mouth around his cock again, slowly taking him to the back of her mouth. 

He bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan as he ran his fingers down to her braid, wrapping it around his fist and placing his hand gently on the back of her head. She quietly moaned and it sent vibrations through his cock, causing him to gasp. She swept her tongue along the underside of his cock, working him with her lips and tongue. She wrapped her slender fingers around his hardened length and began to move it in time with her mouth. Adrien tilted his head back for a moment with parted lips before peering back down at her. He watched how his hard cock slipped in and out of her mouth and hand. Her fingers tightened around him and she sucked harder. She sped up her hand and mouth and he nearly came. 

He gently nudged her and she let him go with a wet ‘pop’. “What is it?” 

Adrien panted and whispered, “Too close.” 

Marinette quietly giggled and pulled away, pumping his cock with her hand. It swelled and throbbed in her hand as she climbed up his legs to straddle his hips. She rolled her hips, brushing her wet folds against the tip of his cock. 

“No panties?” Adrien smirked dangerously at her.

“Nope, afraid not.” Marinette slowly dipped his swollen head into her tight entrance and raised up to take him out, eliciting a growl from his chest. “What?”

“Tease.” Adrien whispered with a smoldering expression.

“Only for you.” Marinette went to tease his cock again with her pussy, but he quickly rolled her onto her back and got between her thighs. 

He grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers, throwing her hands above her head. He brought his lips close to her ear and rubbed his cock between her wet folds. “You’re mine now.” 

Marinette giggled and it was cut short with the feeling of ecstasy from his hard cock thrusting into her tight pussy. He leaned down to capture her lips and make her quiet. She closed her eyes and gripped his shirt in her fists, shoving it down his arms. Adrien took it off and threw it, coming back to run his fingers along her cheeks and to sink them into her hair. 

She gasped against his lips as he began to thrust into her harder, getting lost in her. She ran her hands up to tangle her fingers in his hair, getting lost in the way his tongue ran along hers. She wrapped her lips around his tongue and sucked on it before going back to brushing her lips along his. 

Adrien continued to thrust into her, tilting his hips to brush the swollen head of his cock against the bundle of nerves within her walls. She tilted her hips up and rolled them to keep his cock brushing against where she needed him most. Her toes curled and the pressure built until she bit down on his shoulder and came hard. 

He panted and buried his face into her neck, pulling away from her to get on his knees. He thrusted into her faster until he pulled out to quickly pump his fist around his hard cock to release onto her stomach in long streams. He climbed off the bed to grab a tissue to clean her up with. Adrien came back and ran the tissue along her soft skin, gathering his cum onto the material. She giggled and bit her bottom lip, staring up at him. Adrien threw the tissues into the trash and left to wash his hands, coming back to lay down beside her.

She rolled onto her side and clung to him, placing kisses on his swollen lips. “So…”

Adrien softly laughed and sighed, grabbing the sheet to throw over their bodies. “So?”

“Tomorrow morning, the beach?” Marinette played with his messy hair.

“Sounds perfect, but now we sleep.” Adrien wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her close to snuggle against her. 

Marinette giggled and sighed, “Okay.” 


End file.
